This Can't Be Happening
by Alex is Bills Kleiner Android
Summary: Bill always believed in vampires. He never thought that the small vacation town lost in the Himalayas would prove him right, neither did the towns occupants. Family fueds come loose and Tokio Hotel is lost to the realms of the preternatural Cinema Bizzare
1. Chapter 1

**This Can't Be Happening**

_Prologue_

Tokio Hotel and a few select workers sat on the bus. They were waiting for a group from the town they were visiting. They had received a request for a small concert and an invitation for the boys to stay for a vacation. The town was small and secluded by mountains all around. They could play the concert then take a nice peaceful break here. The people here were even providing security stating that not only did the security need a vacation themselves but that they weren't used to such things as wolf attacks.

Bill put down the book he had been reading. He went to look out the window. The town he saw was strange. It was a circle. It started in the middle with businesses. The next ring was basic suburbia. Then the houses and buildings grew larger. Bill knew from the map he had that the largest building that completed the circle was a school for the kids of the families that lived in the mansions.

"I wonder what it's like to live here?" Bill said staring at the town.

"Boring!" Tom said.

"I don't know…" Bill said.

"It reminds me of home!"

"We didn't have mansions," Bill reminded Tom.

"True that!" That was when there was a knocking on the door and Gustav opened it. Everyone in the van stepped out even the crew.

"Hey guys I'm Spirit, and I am the welcome party! I have to give you some rules and show you around!" Everyone was focused on the girl. She was about 5'1, Black hair, hazel eyes, and lots of freckles.

"Hey Spirit, I'm Bill and these freaks are Tom, Gustav, and Georg!" he pointed to each in turn. She grinned.

"I know! Okay so the first thing is your guards!" Her hand drew every ones attention to 4 huge dudes or 2 huge dudes, 1 large dude, and one GIANT dude.

"Woah," Gustav gasped looking up at the tallest guy. He cleared seven foot.

"Okay Bill this is James he is your guard!" Spirit pointed to the giant. Bill looked at him. He was good looking in a classic way. His face was strong. His hair was full of red and gold but it was long like a girls' and pulled into a ponytail so the curls were corralled. His skin was tanned heavily which showed because as chilly as it was he was shirtless. He had a tattoo of a wolf which made it look like it was going for the kill on his throat. As he moved to shake hands with Bill muscles rippled under his skin.

"Kyle here," she pointed to a gig guy who looked small next to James. The twins were sure every one even them would look small next to James. His hair was jet black and just long enough so blow wildly around his strong featured face. His skin was extremely pale and his eyes were brilliantly blue. He had a tiger tattooed to look like it was ripping his arm open, "is with Tom."

"And Gustav you're with Kaden." This guy was tall but whip chord thin. He looked half black and had a blood red Mohawk. He had a tattoo of a choral snake wound around his neck. Bill looked into the guys eyes

"Georg is with Raul," she pointed to the smallest boy. He too was good looking. He had dark blonde hair and tan skin. Bill looked for an animal tattoo and found it. The guy had a marmoset tattooed on his temple.

"What's with the animal tattoo?" Bill had to ask.

"It's a tradition. All the important families," Spirit gestured towards the mansions, "have an animal, like a family symbol and we have to have a representation of it with us always!" All the guys looked at Spirit and sure enough she had a Raven tattooed on her wrist. "Tattoos aren't necessary but they are easier than always having something, James' sister for instance has a wolf belt buckle."

"Okay…" Bill said wondering at the strange custom.

'I wonder if the girls are as good looking as the guys…' Bill could hear Tom thinking. Bill watched as James smirked mysteriously. Bill was studying the people in front of him, they reminded him of the animals they sported.

"Rule number one," Spirit spoke, "The only rule really. Do not ever go anywhere without your guards. There is a very distinct possibility you will end up dead. To make sure of this you are each staying with the family of your guard."

"Dead?" Tom asked. It was hard to believe anything dire from the _girl_ in front of them.

"Very dead," James said his eyes hard. Bill looked up at him and realized the guy had amazing green eyes.

"We should head down," said a guy who had not been introduced. Bill guessed him to be there to show the crew around.

"Yes, lets go!" Spirit said and they piled into the bus. "Would you like to meet people, get a tour, or see your housing first?"

"Meet people," Tom said excitedly. Everyone in TH new he meant girls but they were glad to meet anybody new. The un-introduced guy, as Bill had suspected, stayed with the crew. Spirit and the guards stepped out of the car and onto the street. Bill could tell they were in a richer part of town. He looked at the place in front of him. It looked some what like a bar or a club. They stepped inside. Bill took a look around. The girls were indeed as good looking as the guys. He saw something dark on the floor and he looked at it closer. His heart sped up as he realized what the substance was, Blood. A waitress was quickly mopping it up.

"Is this the greeting you give our guests little sister?" James said and a girl sitting on a stool getting a quick medical check from a blonde dude looked up. Bill was instantly captivated by her. Her eyes were dark pools in her impossibly pale face. Her face was sharply angled and her hair was in a pony tail it looked black from here. Her pants were fitted like skinny jeans and black. Her blood red silk oxford shirt was the same color as her lips and the bow in her hair. Her eyelashes reached her brow bone and her eyeliner spread away from her face.

"It's not my fault Binicula didn't like me!" She said jumping down from her stool. She dipped slightly as her left leg didn't take her weight but righted instantly and padded toward the visitors. Bill was just staring at her. She was perfect but as he saw her every part of him told him she was a vampire. He told himself it was obscured as he watched the light play on her belt buckle and her gothic style antiqued silver choker.

"Binicula?" Tom asked.

"Vampire Bunny, harmless freak!" another girl spoke. That was when the group realized they had the attention of every person in the place. It was Tom's turn to stare. He had seen good looking women but never so many in one place. Every girl in the place was gorgeous, even the two small blondes who sat together by the counter. They had a more childish look, younger and more slender than the full throttle beauty of the wolf girl and the black haired girl who had just spoken. Tom looked at her. She had inky black hair that fell down her back. Her skin was tan and her eyes were bright blue. She wore a deep blue tank top that showed her tiger tattoo made to look like it was twined around her arm. Her jeans were tiger striped black and white and she had heavy black boots on.

"He didn't like me!" Alex pouted and hugged her brother. Bill looked at the pair. Alex, as tall as she was, was swallowed up by her brother he made her look small and delicate.

"I'm on business," James pushed Alex away lightly like he was afraid to break her. She stuck her tongue out at him and ran over to the blonde haired boy.

"Well," Spirit said, "the girl with the theatrics is Alex, that blonde guy is Shin, The black haired girl is Casey, Short blond chick is Allie, shorter blonde chick is Noelle, The girl with blue hair is Asha, the girl in Zombie makeup is Collette, that short guy is Kiro, the girl next to him is Raven, Strify is sitting on the Jukebox, Romeo is the guy Collette is sitting on, and Yu is… coming out of the bathroom!" Spirit gave him the quick and dirty on the who and who. The boys nodded and went to sit down, but their respective bodyguards grabbed hold of their arms, the four looked at the superbly tall guards and raised eyebrows. Spirit took care of their questions though, she bounded in front of them.

"Sorry, can't let you interact with the town's people right now, too disturbing!" she said cheerfully.

"We bite…" Alex said playfully. James gave her a glare. The boys shrugged and let themselves be walked out, Spirit following along behind. They failed to notice the many pairs of strangely glowing eyes on their backs. Once they were back on the bus they were taken round the town and shown what was where and then on to the houses they were to be staying at.

Bill looked at the house James had opened the door to. It wasn't really a house, it was a mansion, but still, it didn't really matter did it? People lived in it… Anyway, he looked up at the mansion. It was in a gothic style. Most people would say it looked creepy but Bill actually liked it. He heard James clear his throat and looked back down, the very large man was smirking and gesturing towards the inside,.

"You can gape at it more from here." He chuckled. Bill blushed and walked in, doing exactly as James had said he would, the fucking thing was HUGE. The floors were all done in deep mahogany. It was fancy all of it was ornate; the furniture and the wall moldings especially. The walls were the color of blood. Bill looked at the carvings he saw that they were wolves in hunts and many other such things… these people were a bit obsessive with their culture Bill thought. It was scary but beautiful. Some how there was a nature like feel to it all.

"Here is my bedroom," James said. It was right at the top of the giant stair case. "Yours is there!" Bill stepped into tossing his bags down. It was beautiful. The floor was the same wood as the rest but the wall was painted like a forest and the whole room could let you get lost in it.

"It's beautiful," Bill said.

"My cousin had good taste…"

"Had?"

"Us wolves are thrill seekers… Just don't go anywhere without me… not all of my siblings are as friendly as Alex."

Georg was almost equally impressed with the one he was staying at, the man he was being guarded by pushed him in a little further and shut the door. He stretched and took Georg's bags, "You can stay in the bedroom next to me." He stated, going to the staircase and walking up it.

Georg followed and soon they came to the hall that had to hold the bed rooms. Georg wondered slightly at the ceilings… they looked like tree branches. He liked the house though it was open and there were a lot of plants. Georg looked into his bedroom, it was built in the same style, like a jungle and a loft bed. He didn't really want to climb up the ladder but it was a sweet room.

Raul grinned suddenly, "So… wanna play Wii? Bet I can kick your ass."

Georg smirked, he was a legend with the Wii, "That's what you think." He said, the two men walked to the game room.

Gustav sighed, following Kaden to his room. It was on the ground floor, next to the weight room and the kitchen, two of his favorite places.

Kaden was telling him which rooms he could enter, which he needed to stay out of for fear of his life. And what he could do, which was not very much, there was a lot of places that were off limits but they weight room and the kitchen were safe. Gustav was pretty sure he would need Kaden anyway the house was a blast of color… it was so easy to get lost in the waves of colored patterns.

He was grateful to not have to spend the entire vacation with the rest of his band mates. They were great friends and all, but some company got old after more than three years on the road with each other. Especially when one of those friends hooked up with every pair of legs in at least a five mile radius…

Tom looked at the mansion in front of him, and then shrugged. He had never seen anything like it before, but it was just a big house… unless it had lots more gorgeous women in it… Kyle motioned for him to follow and Tom shouldered his guitar case and walked behind the man. They entered the house and Tom looked around to find that nearly everything was a cool green, tan, or white and black color. Like the colors one would find in a forest, maybe. Kyle gestured to the living room and told him what all resided in there, then he walked around the whole circumference of the bottom floor, pointing out things Tom would need to know during his stay. When they were done with that Kyle showed him his room, which Tom was grateful for, because lugging around all of his suitcases was becoming increasingly annoying.

"I'll put you next to the stairs, I'm down the hall and to the left, last door on the hall, trust me, you wouldn't miss it if you tried. My sister is down this hall, but I'm not sure I am going to tell you where her door is, she would kill me." He shrugged. Tom nodded and dropped his things off inside the room.

"So," he started, delving his hands in his pockets, "anything fun to do around here?" he asked. Kyle nodded.

"Yeah, a lot of us guys get together and play ball at least five times a week, we should have a game tonight, I'll have to check with James."

Tom smiled, "Sounds like fun."

Alex hugged Shin, her arms winding around his torso possessively. He dipped his head and captured her lips in his, they were leaning against the wall in the bar, concealed, or so they thought.

A chorus of whistles greeted their ears and shouts of, "Dayum!" "Get that ass Shin!" and, "Get that shit outta here Alex we need to use our eyes!" filtered through the air. They merely flipped the place off and then disconnected. They stared at each other for a few more seconds before Alex groaned, she put on an apologetic face and Shin smiled.

"Gotta go check in with your father?" he asked.

Alex nodded, "He has the whole pack gather around twilight for the evening. I think he wants to show off," She said.

Shin shrugged, "Go on, wouldn't want you in trouble now would I?" he joked.

Alex smiled and pecked his lips before rushing off. Once she was gone another being materialized into existence beside him, Shin looked at it and smiled suggestively, "Come on, let's go see something." He stated, seeming casual to the eyes around them. He and the person he was talking to walked out of the club and turned a corner, going around back.

"Now, how have you been?" he asked, leaning the figure up against the wall and wrapping his hands around their hips. The person pouted.

"Better if you would dump her and come to me." It said.

Shin planted a kiss on its lips, silencing it for a few seconds… or longer as it threaded hands through his hair and they ground against each other on the brick wall.

They disconnected and Shin smiled, "I shall, soon, I think she'll give me what I want in a little while… wait my love, we shall be joined soon." He stated.

He dipped his hand into the other figures jeans, "Come on, let's finish this at my house, hmm?" he suggested.

**AUTHORESS NOTE**

**this is my surprise project! YAY**

**i hope you all like it**

**It was co authored by MistressFang!**

**You know the drill...**

**REVIEW  
**


	2. Traditions

**This Cant Be Happening 1**

_Tradition_

James locked Bill in his room for a moment while he changed. Bill unpacked not really sure what was going on besides that James told him to stay put. Bill did just that he believed the man's death threats. James opened the door and Bill couldn't help but stare. Before he had looked like a normal guy, if a bit Native American but now he looked like he belonged in a different century. His long hair was loose around him now and it was nearly blonde but full of red and brown and gold in the lights. He was dressed as his sister had been in black pants and a blood red silk or satin shirt. Only his shirt was unbuttoned and down. He too was barefoot. Bill felt like he was from the wrong century as James showed him out. Bill could see other people all dressed the same exiting the bedrooms. The hair and skin tones varied through light and dark. Yet always they had the same forest colored eyes and powerful builds. Bill had to assume they were all related.

"Kreischen that's my face!" They heard a voice shouting. Bill raised one eyebrow 'Screech?' what the fuck was Screech? James just laughed.

"It sounds like Alex's kitten is trying to eat her again!" he said happily.

"Uhm?" Bill asked as they walked down the hall way.

"She got a cat a week or so ago and he likes to bite she calls him Vampire Kitty," James said laughing as they found Alex. She was standing with her foot in the door jam. There was a small ball of black and white fuzz attached to her hand. Bill laughed as he saw it was a kitten and was currently attacking her thumb.

"Jesus Christ cat get off of me!" Alex wailed as she carefully detached the little monster from her hand and set him lovingly on the ground. She turned and her face went through several emotions before settling on delighted surprise and embarrassment.

"You're the one that wanted a cat," James told her.

"I still do and Hello Bill, welcome to Dire Mansion! It isn't as creepy as it sounds!"

"Your house has a name?" Bill asked her as they walked towards the stairs.

"Yea it's just our last name!" Alex padded ahead of him and James. Bill was captivated by her. Her hair was at the dark extreme of what he had seen yet it still glowed with red and gold. Her skin shone like the moon under the lights and her eyes now visibly green flashed playfully. Bill noted the black nail polish on her feet and hands. He watched her hips sway as she led the way. He wondered what was going on he didn't normally notice such things. Yet he couldn't help but notice the way her hair, now loose like James' danced around her yet framed her face contrasting the pale and dark like sky and moon. Bill shook his head, what was up with him? He followed Alex down several halls until they came to another staircase. She jumped on the rail and slid down.

"Alex!" James reproached her childish behavior.

"James! Come on it's just a little fun, you used to be fun…" She sighed as Bill looked down the stairs at the large doors at the bottom. "Welcome to my world!" she said to Bill and pushed the door open.

Tom sighed as he sat at the dinner table with Kyle, he looked up as a little girl with white hair and teal eyes waltzed into the room. She looked around five or six and she had the same pale skin as Kyle.

Which led Tom to wonder if Casey was the only one that was tan. The girl went past him, kissed Kyle on the cheek, and then sat down beside the man. She grinned at Tom and he was startled to see that the child had very sharp teeth. Kyle clamped a hand over her mouth though and he blinked, "This is Luisa, my youngest sister." Kyle said, removing his hand and Tom saw that Luisa had her mouth shut.

Tom nodded, "So, how are you today Luisa?" he asked, just to be polite. Luisa smiled, this time not showing any teeth.

"I made a hole today this big!" she gestured with her hands to the top of Kyle's head, Tom assumed she meant deep as Kyle was tall, he chuckled, kid had an imagination.

"What would you put in a hole that deep?" he asked.

Luisa blinked, "I don't put anything in them, my sister does." She stopped talking.

Tom lifted an eyebrow, wondering what she meant by that. Maybe the girls built a garden and that's what the little girl meant… But it wouldn't explain why the child stopped talking. He sighed again. Soon enough Casey appeared and sat at the head of the table, Tom noticed that Luisa lowered her gaze immediately. He thought it odd, but turned his attention to the woman who had sat down. Casey had changed, now she was in a wine red dress that swept the floor neatly, her hair was up in a messy bun, and she had painted her nails black. She noticed him looking and smiled.

"How are you enjoying your stay here? Has Kyle beaten you yet?" she asked, eyes flashing to Kyle. The bigger man gulped minutely. But Tom didn't notice that.

"No, he showed me the place, your house is very nice." He stated.

Casey smiled, and then clapped her hands. Instantly people came out with trays of food.

"Well, let's hope the food is as nice as you say the house is." She stated.

"I hope you like to dance!" Kaden said to Gustav. Gustav's eyes went wide. "No? Then you get to watch!"

"I get to what?" Gustav yelped.

"Dance or watch?"

"I'll watch thanks," Gustav said looking slightly sick.

"You'll learn!" Kaden said grinning. "Stay here!"

"Okay…" Gustav said. He was nervous… DANCING really DANCING? A few moments later Kaden reappeared. Gustav stared, he was wearing blood red pants and a yellow and orange tunic top. He practically glowed, he had even added some bracelets and what looked like colored extensions to his Mohawk.

"Come on!" he said cheerily and Gustav followed him feeling scared. Gustav was easily lost in the warren like halls, the Technicolor patterns did not help. Kaden finally pulled him into a large hall. Gustav was blinded for a moment. Girls spun in brightly colored dresses guys danced about in clothes similar to Kaden's. The whole seen was over whelming bright. Kaden showed him the food and drinks tables. Even shy little Gustav couldn't help but sway slightly to the thunders music. Kaden grinned as Gustav came closer and closer to dancing… the three good cups of wine helped a lot. Finally he started dancing. Kaden grinned and began to pull him around the floor. Gustav was soon lost in the Technicolor haze, he was also having more fun than he had in years.

Georg sat in a large room. The walls were like climbers. The floor was covered in cushions and bowls of fruit. Georg smiled he enjoyed watching the small children play. All though small children was a relative term. Everyone here was short. Even the teenagers chased the young ones around and they climbed up the walls (literally) everyone was dressed casually in tee shirts and jeans or shorts.

"Hi," Georg looked over at the quiet voice. The smallest blonde girl from earlier.

"Hey… I'm sorry I don't remember your name," Georg looked her over she was pretty, her eyes shone in the light with energy and her hair danced with it.

"Noelle, my name's Noelle," she said smiling.

"That's a nice name…" He said not lying.

"Thanks, I was wondering did you want to play?" she asked that made him look up confused.

"Do I what?"

"I know it isn't usual for people our age to play around outside our own house but here it's normal, I don't like watching you here so quiet this place is full of energy you should absorb some!"

"I don't know…" Georg said worriedly.

"Come on just a little game of tag, I'm sure the little ones will love to show you how to play the game! They hardly ever see knew people!"

"Go on Noelle can take care of you," Raul said smiling, he looked like he wanted to join in the fun.

"I will if you will," Georg told him.

"Okay," Raul jumped up.

"You're it!" Noelle reached out like lightning to the nearest child who screeched and ran after another child. Georg laughed until a small girl came after him… from the ceiling. He was weaving through the children. These people had to be cousins there was no way one person could have this many kids. Georg ran and played and climbed with the kids and the teens. Eventually he collapsed into a corner chest heaving. Raul found him there and escorted him back to his room where Georg laid down and sunk into a deep dreamless sleep.

"Stay here," James said as Bill went to follow Alex. A few moments later two small children who appeared to be about the age of 5 appeared. James knelt before the children and spoke quietly to them. "Bill this is Tessara and Tessen they will tell you when to come in, every one is in the hall so you will be safe with them for a few moments." James slipped through the doors.

"Where are you from?" The girl asked. Bill looked at them. They were both tall for there age long dark hair and creamy smooth skin. They both looked out at him through deep green/brown eyes.

" Germany ," Bill said smiling with them, He liked children even children with sharp teeth and long canines. Bill barely noticed, they probably just… he didn't know but the thought slipped from his head as he looked into the children's eyes.

"Did you come for Alex's birthday?" The boy asked.

"The Alfa said that that's why we invited you," the girl continued.

"That's why we have to be on our best behavior," the boy said. Bill never realized how eerie it was when twins did that.

"Well that's probably true, I don't know why they invited me," Bill smiled at the kids.

"Time to go!" the girl said and each of the kids took on of his hands. Every eye was on Bill as he stepped through the heavy door. He saw 3 colors of shirts he assumed each of them was a different section of the family. The two children deposited Bill in the front at the smallest table which held the Alfa and his wife and his four sisters.

"Thank You for coming to visit us," the Alfa spoke. He was a large man who looked to be in his 40's though he might be older. He had red gold hair like James but his eyes were blue. Bill looked at his wife she had long straight dark hair and large green eyes. She was also small, far smaller than any of the people Bill had seen in this house. "We rarely get visitors let alone rock stars!"

"I'm glad to come; it seems to me I shall enjoy my time here!" Bill was lead to a seat at the head of the center table between Alex and James. Alex quickly explained that the four husbands of her father's sisters had all been killed in a hunting accident together so now the whole family lived in Dire Mansion. The silver shirted people's father or grandfather and been from the family of arctic wolf, and the green shirted a regular brown wolf. Both families had smaller children than the three families of Dire wolves. Bill shook his head these people held to closely to there ways. He looked at Alex as she drank and ate and still he could not stop thinking… vampire. Yet when she looked at him her eyes lit up with excitement and voice happy he could not harbor such thoughts.

"Now my family, my guests, we have eaten and can enjoy ourselves!" The Alfa spoke. Alex pulled Bill to his feet; her green eyes were shining with excitement.

"Come on before they find me!"

"Who?"

"My cousins, they will want me to sing, or you!" Bill followed her through the crowd. Her hand gripped his as a child on a field trip might her partner. Suddenly they were through a door and outside. Bill stared at the massive bonfire. Alex pulled him away from it and over rocks until finally they were in a small alcove between two trees where they could see everything. Bill could feel James behind him and it felt strange, being in this place with Alex felt almost romantic but with her brother hovering Bill felt as he always had removed from the world. Yet as he saw Alex on the edge of the rock were they sat here eyes closed waiting for what was to come. He saw something a deep loneliness and he realized she felt nearly as out of place in the world as he did if not more so. He saw the expression on her face and realized that she was far away her mind in its own world she dreamed though she was awake. He suddenly heard flutes and voices rising in song. He wondered at the mysterious beauty of the sound. It was pure and primal but he loved it. He sat with his head against the tree listening to music and watching Alex dream.

Tom followed the girl around at her own request; Kyle had said nothing about it so she had taken his hand and led him off… somewhere.

He followed diligently though, his eyes on her strange white hair, wondering why it was so pale. Luisa stopped in front of a door that had a big mark on it from top to bottom and then opened it.

Instantly children laughing and screaming in joy met his ears. Tom blinked and looked into the room, counting about five others, he walked in behind Luisa and instantly lost her in the throng, everyone looked just alike, except for one with black hair, but still, even that child was very pale.

And they all had blue eyes.

He sighed and sat on the floor; one of the other girls walked over to him and sat beside him, holding onto a doll that she was apparently bonded to. It didn't have a head…

Tom played with her for a little while before the door opened and Casey walked in, saw Tom, and laughed, three other girls had come up and gathered around him. Now one was in his lap, one beside him, and one on his shoulders, sleeping.

Where the fuck did that last one get her balance was something he wanted to know.

"Do you need help Tom?" she asked, walking forward and taking the girl from his shoulders, she stretched and yawned like a cat before curling up in her grasp and going into an even deeper sleep.

"Who's are they?" he asked, gesturing to the girls.

Casey shrugged, "They were my parents, all of them are my siblings." She stated.

Tom's eyes widened, "Your mother had six children at once?" he asked, it was unusual.

Casey lifted her eyebrow, the girl in her arms grabbed a fistful hair and curled her hand around it, "Its not unheard of Tom, my family is known for multiple births. It's like Alex's family and lots of kids, I swear they populate this town!" She stated.

Tom shook his head and stood, "Ok, it's odd, but whatever."

Casey sighed, "Well, it's around ten, so I need to go to bed, do you need help getting to your room?" she went around him to the beds in the corner of the room and deposited the girl there.

Tom nodded, "Yeah, I do need help." He said, Casey shrugged and gestured for him to follow her when she had put the last kid to bed.

**AUTHORESS NOTE**

**Here you go**

**I ran out of time to format the end…**

**Thanks to the Mistress who helps me write… she wrote both parts about Casey and Tom**


	3. Blood

**This Can't Be Happening 2**

_Blood_

Tom woke up the next morning really, really warm, and with a weight on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw Luisa on his chest, curled into a little ball and sleeping peacefully, his eyes crossed and a 'what the fuck' look crossed his face.

He went to pick her up off of his chest so he could breathe again but found his arms were paralyzed; he looked and saw two more of the kids.

Tom had wide eyes, he didn't know what was going on, or how the little monsters got into his room, he had locked the door. Something moved next to his leg and he strained his neck up to see what it was.

Another little brat, this one was holding onto his leg, wrapped around it really. He let his head fall back and groaned, closed his eyes, and then yelped as teeth sank into his hand.

He looked at the offended hand and saw one of the girls gnawing on it, he whimpered, his hand.

It was being eaten.

He felt the little teeth leave it and breathed a sigh of relief. He heard his door creak and looked across the room to see Kyle leaning against it, a small kid hanging onto his head.

Tom plead to be saved with his eyes, Kyle only laughed, the little monster on his head swinging around when he threw his head back and roared.

Tom flipped him off and then cried out as the finger was bitten and chewed too.

He felt a tear escape his eye.

Finally Kyle walked over to him and helped him out, picking up kids and holding them all in both arms so Tom could get up.

Tom glared at him but didn't do a thing. Kyle put the kids back on the bed and they formed a little pile in the middle of it, they all gave a collective sigh and then fell into sleep with one another.

He thought they looked like a little pack of puppies.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Bill woke up more than slightly confused. He barely remembered coming back to his room last night. He woke up and went into the bathroom that connected to his room head still groggy from sleep. He shook his head vigorously. He could just barely remember his dream from last night.

Bill closed his eyes and the dream came forward like a movie. Bill opened his eyes again instantly WTF. Now he couldn't get rid of the image, him with Alex. He stared at himself in the mirror but he still couldn't banish the image of Alex, her face vulnerable, silent, alone. Bill forced himself to get up and get ready. He had a concert tonight.

Then weeks of vacation he would not spend the whole time worrying over some girl with a boyfriend, he was assuming the lion like boy… Shin was his name?... was her boyfriend, just the way they interacted.

Down the hall Alex stared at the ceiling absently petting her cat while it tried to eat her. She was trying to conjure up Shin's face, the strong lines and golden hair, sea green/blue eyes that always sparkled. Yet all she could come up with was the amber eyes and black hair of Bill Kaulitz.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" Alex beat her head against the bed frame. She had a fair idea what was happening. Every person in the universe had a soul mate. You don't have to like them or be the same age or even species but once you find them you can't live without them. So few people found them, vampires and shifters more so than regular humans though.

Alex knew that wolves rarely found theirs, your parents chose your husband and they chose them young and once you were together you were never apart. Alex tried not to think of what would happen when her dad died. All she thought of was 'now I have to change him.' It was the only option in her head. She had to have him. Yet she couldn't. She howled in frustration, literally. That meant she had James knocking on her door a few moments later. She threw the door open almost hitting herself with it.

"What's wrong Alex?"

"Go to hell," Alex said stepping out of her room and closing the door so her cat didn't get out.

"So mean," he complained. Alex felt his mind against hers. Instantly she tripled the fortifications there.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" she said extremely pissed that he had tried to invade the privacy of her own head.

"Dude what is wrong with you this morning!" Neither of them noticed Bill walk out of his room and freeze as he saw the two glaring at each other.

"Maybe I just want to be left alone?"

"Sorry!" he said, but Alex could still feel him prying at her mind.

"I SAID LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" and to Bill's complete astonishment Alex about 5'8 looking to weigh about 130 lbs and be about a size three or five threw James, 7 foot something and 300 lbs James, into the banister it didn't break miraculously and he tumbled over it and down the stairs. Alex turned to look as Bill gasped. Her eyes went wide.

ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

Gustav woke up smiling, he was in his bed, but that was soon to change.

He got up and went to the bathroom, getting ready for the day, when woke up smiling, he was in his bed, but that was soon to change.

He got up and went to the bathroom, getting ready for the day, when there was a knocking on the door. He opened it, still shirtless as he had went to bed without one, to find Asha standing there, a smile on her face and words on her lips.

But thatdied and a smirk took its place, Gustav let his eyebrow rise up and she said laughingly, "Um, time for breakfast…" before turning around and walking off.

He chuckled, the effect he had on her was amusing…

LEAVEUSALONENOW

Georg climbed out of his bed to find nothing different, except the kids were quiet…

He guessed that they were tired and shrugged, eating his breakfast like normal. Soon he could be found playing with the kids again, laughing and having a good time.

It was time for lunch when he realized that he liked this kind of life a lot, he might think about retiring here once the band was over, but that wouldn't be for some years yet.

He could wait.

He never noticed the eyes watching him.

IHAVEANAPPLEPIEKILLME

Alex had gotten rid of Bill with a simple yet elaborate lie and then walked away outside. She needed to take a run or swim or something…

She started jogging away.

James growled lowly, he watched his sister run into the woods at the perimeter of the area. He didn't like it when she went places alone. She could be hurt. He looked down further and saw the Shin guy walking to the front door.

He sighed and went to answer it.

But when he did the thoughts of her 'boyfriend' hit his mind like a bullet or a speeding train.

His lips curled up and dark thoughts entered his mind as he grabbed the guys collar and brought him up so he could look him in the eye.

"You dare to think such thoughts of my sister?" he snapped, Shin blinked, and then bristled, instantly going into the defensive.

"I don't see why you have a problem with it, she's MY girlfriend. Or are you the only one allowed to think of her that way?" Shin retorted, the thoughts of incest entering his mind when he noticed the underlying tone of jealousy.

James roared and threw Shin into the wall, breaking it and leaving Shin breathless.

James pounced on him, punching and throwing every sort of kick his way. Shin rolled out of the way and something in his eyes changed. The pupils slit like that of a cat and then he contorted.

James howled and then ran toward the man on the ground, but Shin was fast and leapt out of the way, his own roar echoing through the house.

James had his back to Shin for five seconds, when he turned around he saw tawny fur coming towards him. He narrowed his eyes and snapped out a hand to slap the lion away.

'You dare challenge me! I am alpha in this fight, you will fall.' His thoughts projected to the lion, who crouched, tail whipping from side to side in aggravation.

James leapt forward and then burst out of his clothes and skin, in his place a very, very large wolf stood.

The two circled each other and then lunged…

Bill and Tom laughed at one of the small girls in the children's room. They were playing dress up and having a great time.

Until one of the other girls decided to dress like big sister.

Instantly all the other sisters froze and stared, the small one looked around, Bill and Tom glanced at each other.

Luisa went over to the girl and gripped her hand, "No Staha, we can't do that, she will get mad." She whispered, the girl nodded, tearing up.

"But I want to be like big sister!" she whimpered.

Luisa sighed and led the girl away, "She will see us as a threat and get rid of us, what do you think happened to our litter brother?" she asked.

The other children went back to playing and Bill and Tom passed the event off.

Casey stepped away from the door on the other side of the room and walked down the stairs to the front door, she had to go speak with James…

Georg and Gustav were playing video games with Kaden and Raul, the two were on teams, they were playing football with each other on the Xbox three sixty.

All four guys were shouting at each other and trying to trip the other team up, they were having all the fun that football could bring to guys.

But then Raul and Kaden froze, one of them mashing pause before he did though.

The two glanced at each other before shivering convulsively.

Georg and Gustav looked at them, "Well? Trying to find a new way to beat us?" Gustav asked, ribbing Raul when he said it.

Instantly the two huge men laughed nervously, "Nah, we know we can beat you, we were wondering…. If you wanted something to eat!" Raul said.

Georg shrugged and Gustav shook his head.

The four went back to playing, Raul and Kaden exchanging looks now and then.

Something was happening with the wolves.

James took one last bite of what was left of Shin and tore it from the rest of him.

He sighed, satisfied that the job was done when Casey, leader of what was left of the tigers, appeared.

He looked at her as she eyed the carcass on the ground, he smelt her drool, he rolled his eyes, 'Figures, you are as bloodthirsty as tigers can come.' He thought.

Casey nodded, her skin paling and developing black stripes, she blinked and it went back to normal.

James changed back and one of his cousins brought him a robe, he put it on and Casey turned to face him.

He noticed it took some difficulty on her part, the raw meat on the floor seemed to be calling her.

He rolled his eyes again and walked towards her, "You wanted something?" he asked.

Casey nodded, "I was going to ask if you wanted to arrange a marriage with one of my sisters with one of your cousins." She told him, eyes returning to the carcass.

James shrugged, "I don't know why you come to me with the proposition my father is still alpha." He stated. He didn't bother to remind her that wolves mated with wolves around here. Maybe one of the lesser cousins could be spared they were only half bloods, not worthy of the family name, maybe Romeo's young brother.

Casey raised an eyebrow, "Ok, I just wanted to tell one of the powerful forces in the pack." She lifted one shoulder in a shrug.

James saw her gaze return to Shin's decapitated body.

He sighed, "Go ahead, if you want it so bad." He told her.

She didn't waste time.

James watched with some amusement as she took her form and swiftly ate what remained of his adversary.

Alex stopped jogging after a while, she wiped her hand across her brow, she was sweating buckets. Who ever thought vampires could sweat?

She saw a river to her right and went to it, jumping in fully clothed and swimming around a little while.

Well, before she heard a twig snap behind her.

She whipped around and saw a guy staring at her, a mixture of hate and surprise filtering onto his face.

She got out of the water and walked toward him. "Who are you? What do you want?" he smelt of Allie's family.

Maybe blood kin.

She felt his consciousness bubble against her own. For a moment she was in shock, he was trying to reach into her mind?

Alex slammed her mental walls thicker. Stupid chameleon trying to out telepath a wolf. Alex attacked his mind throwing his mental walls to the "floor" in pieces. The images of what had passed flooded into Alex's mind as the guy screamed in pain.

The images. The promises Shin had given him… Shin was hers. Pure primal rage flooded through her.

Two seconds later he was dead. His corpse dripping blood and her mouth covered in it. Her pupils were tiny as a wolf's would be in the bright sun. Her eyes were feral and greener then the tree's around her.

No one noticed the pink tint to her skin. Vampires aren't meant to be in the sun so long.


	4. Sun Burn

**This Can't Be Happening 3**  
_Sun Burn_

Bill sat backstage at his concert. He felt so normal. He was sitting back stage with his 3 closest friends. The guards as was common had been kicked out. We sat together the four of us as if we had never come to this crazy town. Tom strummed his guitar wincing occasionally.

"What's wrong?" Bill asked him.

"One of Kyle's little sister's bit me," Tom said rubbing his hand.

"Really?" Gustav asked.

"Yea really," Tom looked indignant.

"That's fucking hilarious," Georg said laughing.

"Yea so funny, what did you do?"

"I played tag!"

"You what?" now it was Gustav's turn to laugh.

"Played tag with Raul's family, Raul too!"

"That is so weird," Gustav said shaking his head.

"Yea what did you do?" Georg challenged him.

"Well umm…" Gustav started blushing.

"WOAH!" Tom said laughing. "Did Gustav like one of Kaden's sisters? Maybe the girl with blue hair?"

"No it wasn't like that! It was just that there was a big party, and everyone was dancing…"

"GUSTAV WAS DANCING!" Bill nearly yelled.

"Don't be so innocent Bill, Casey told me the wolf families have more kids then anyone else, they're good looking too!" Tom said.

"All I did was go to dinner than go to a bon fire!"

"WOAH! Bill's going all nature like!"

"Oh shut it," Bill said.

"I think I might come back here when the band is done…" Georg said.

"You might what?" Bill looked at him astonished but at the same time he thought about a specific pair of green eyes set in pale, pale skin and he realized that if he could have her he would never leave this place ever.

"It's nice here, I like it." Georg didn't even look ruffled. Suddenly it was time to go. They went onto stage. They surfed the crowd they saw without surprise that the best looking people; the rich kids had the closest 'seats'. Bill let his eyes roam searching for the palest of all the pale skin's he saw, he couldn't find her, no perfectly moon like shin, no dark eyes, no elegant curls… where was she. What he did see made him pause. Two of the guys from earlier, Yu and Kiro he thought were making out. Everyone who had been in the bar earlier that day was grinning and cheering them on. Even their girlfriends were laughing.

"Hello Tavaton!" Bill had no idea where the name came from but it was easier than some to say. Bill's mind was a whir the whole concert.

6.

Alex collapsed on the floor of the mansion panting. Her skin was peeling off and she was running a temperature of one hundred and twenty.

James approached her in a robe and she rolled her eyes up to look at him, she convulsed and threw up, her body temp rose one percent.

He looked worried, "Alex, what the fuck." He stated, bending down and picking her up. Her skin was so hot it seemed to burn his but he ignored it and carried her to her room.  
Once there he howled and what cousins remained in the house came to him, he pointed to three females and they came forward, the rest dispersed and he laid Alex on her bed and they gasped.

By then she was a bright red and sweating buckets. He looked them in the eyes, "Dress her lightly, I am off to find our healer." He stated.  
They nodded and went to her closet where all of her clothes hung.

James walked out, going down the hall and sweeping around the corner, going to where the healer usually resided.

GKJHGHGJRGHJGBJGRBJRBRJBBTR

Casey looked down at her little siblings; they were all asleep in the middle of Tom's bed. She lifted her lip, they had been running around all day and playing, and now they were in his bed…

Casey growled. Those girls were getting far too risky. 'I can't get rid of them, If I do I shall be the last tiger left in the town and I will have to marry Kyle to produce presentable offspring and that is just terrible.' Casey thought. Casey strode around her house slicing through curtains. What was she to do? Usually she was in a better mood after she ate. That boy was changing things... Him and his friends. That's when there was a pounding on the door.

"What?" she demanded of a wide eyed Collette.

"Alex got burned!" The vampire girl looked around furtively.

"You don't think it was intentional do you?"

"We don't think so the vampire hunters wouldn't come around here and they wouldn't go after the Alpha's eldest daughter..."

"She is so dumb..." Casey muttered. Collette hissed. She turned and walked away. Casey watched Romeo appear and walk with her. So that's how she knew.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Alex was tumbling in and out of consciousness. She heard voices and storming all around her. Her sensitive ears pounded. She couldn't think couldn't move. It was so hot, all she could feel was a repressive heat. She didn't hear the howls or the shouting or the crying. All she knew was the heat and the noise.

The Alpha howled all through the city voices of wolves rang back and they headed toward the mansion. The Alpha watched painfully as his daughter burned. There wasn't much anyone could do. Sun was not good for vampires. She needed to feed she hadn't fed since the arrival of TH she needed blood to help her heal, to fight off the sun but she was too delirious to move. The healer coated her in aloe juice fresh from the plants.

Still Alex fought her fever her skin burning all the while. She saw and heard nothing but a low roar. Slowly emerging out of it came an image a face. A human face, large amber eyes and long dark hair. She could feel his concern as she drifted deeper into silence.

She found herself in a cool rain, silence around her. She only saw Bill lying next to her on the cool concrete. Slowly she felt the thirst arise. Familiar primal and now absolutely terrifying. The only human she saw was Bill she COULD NOT hurt him. She felt fangs grow long as her body fought her.

LJDGFGFBGUGRRGFBHYGF

Bill, Tom, Georg, and Gustav were split up hurriedly after the concert; their guards were white and wide eyed. Bill wondered what was going on.

He soon found out, he was driven to the mansion and dropped off where a very grim looking James escorted him up the stairs; Bill passed loads of people, all looking very scared as they stood near the entrance of a door.

There was a low growl and James jerked, Bill thought there might be a dog in the house but then he was led into the room, the people gathered around the bed parted and he saw Alex's and James's father kneeling by the bed.

He looked and gaped, there, writhing on the sheets, was Alex, she was very red and sweaty, her hands were curled into fists at her sides and she looked to be in immense pain. He saw then the blisters formed across her skin she looked like a pepper that had been roasted.

He approached and Alex's eyes opened wide as her nostrils, flared, he wondered what was going on with her when there were to very low barks.  
He looked for the dog but didn't find it, he thought it must be under the bed but didn't look for it further.

Then his back and arms were grabbed and his knees were kicked out from under him, he buckled and his neck was exposed to Alex. "Hey! What the fuck is wrong with you people?" he roared.

He looked down at Alex but her eyes were closed again, and she was shaking her head back and forth. He thought he saw her teeth get longer, but passed it off as a trick of the mind.  
That was when her hands gripped his shoulder and neck, they seared into his skin, he opened his mouth and screamed slightly at the heat.  
She lifted her head from the pillow and put her hot lips to his neck. He felt them part and then her tongue slide over his pulse point. Now he was slightly freaked out. Vampire, she had to be but she couldn't be...

Then, without warning, sharp teeth pierced his throat two small pricks of pain that faded out. The mesmerization process began to take hold. 'I was right...' he thought, then it faded. Vampire books all sakid something different about a bite but nothing had ever gotten this right. The pure wave of something that made you feel like you were walking on air. Slowly the world became less real.

Then darkness fell on his vision and he slumped, held up from crushing her only by her father and brother.

JFBJBGFRFJBGERGBRUGBRIURGBRKB

Casey put her last sister into the room and shut the door. She snarled, they were so going to have arranged marriages, maybe to the lion clan…

Her ears picked up the sounds of a door opening and closing, she turned around and walked to the edge of the staircase. It was only Kyle, returning from the concert with Tom, who looked worn out.

She swept down the stairs and placed herself in front of her brother, he took one look at her and laughed nervously, "Haha, soooo, Casey, what's up?" he asked, scratching the back of his head with a hand.

She growled lowly, and then turned to walk out into the gardens. Tom wondered what was up with her, but Kyle only waved off his question, "It's just her time of the month, I could smell

it coming from a mile away… she gets SUPAH bitchy about this time of month." He stated.

Tom shrugged, and then disappeared into his room once they made it to it.

Kyle sighed nervously as he returned to the first floor and went to where his sister waited for him. Almost getting hit when he came out.

"What the fuck Casey?" he snapped, tired of his little sister, why should it be the females that were elected leaders? Why them when they were obviously crazy in the first place.  
Casey shivered, she was close to transforming in her rage, "They need to go, I don't care how you do it, but get those brats out of here. They need mates of either the lion or wolf gene."

She snarled, going for his head again.

He remembered a time when she was cooler.

"Is it that time of month again? Come on Casey, they are only ten, give them six more years to grow before you kick their asses out to the rabid males." He was a bit more kind to his siblings, despite the fact that the females go crazy every once in a while.

Casey had her back to him for a minute and he pounced.

Despite the fact that she was supposedly stronger, he had her on her belly, and he got her hands behind her so she couldn't push herself up, she struggled, yowling.

Kyle pushed her into the ground with his knee, "Get a grip on yourself Casey, you're in heat, and you smell male that isn't kin. I know your blood is telling you that our sisters are adversaries right now. But they aren't. Come on, you're smart, get a hold of yourself." He told her.

They were unaware that Tom was watching from his window, eyebrow raised in usual Kaulitz fashion.

Casey stopped moving after a while and she allowed her forehead to rest on the ground. She took deep breaths, calming herself down.  
Kyle let her up after a while and she brushed herself off, turning to him and nodding her head.

"I'll be at Alex's helping her out, she got burned today, I'm sure you heard about it." She told him.  
Kyle nodded.

"Ok, I'll see you later." She went around him and made her way out the garden gate, walking to the wolf mansion.  
Kyle sighed and rubbed his face, turning to look at their own mansion.  
He froze, Tom was still in the window, looking down at him, and he sighed, 'Damn…'

DDJFKJREGFUERGFBEUFGUFDFUYDGD

Gustav and Georg were being housed at the same place for the night, their guards had bet that they couldn't stay up with them the entire night, the two had agreed and soon all four were doing random things.

It was pretty weird, but they were cool with it. Gustav and Georg were actually holding up pretty well against the other two.  
It was nearing two in the morning when Georg fell over backwards, snoring loudly. As he had been drinking the water Kaden had given him it was assumed by Gustav that he had been drugged.

"Oh, that was low." He stated, looking from his friend to the two tall men who were grinning.  
It was then that Kaden waved and Gustav's eyes closed, he fell over as well.  
Kaden turned to his partner in crime, "So, wanna leave them in the kid's room?" he asked. The other nodded and they carried the guys there for unknowable tortures.

**Mistress Fang: Hi all, I would kindly appreciate it if you , you know, REVIEWED! Haha, thanks for reading! **  
** COOKIES TO THE FIRST FIVE WHO DO!**


	5. What is Going On?

**This Can't Be Happening 4**  
_What is going on?_  
**Authoress Note: As most of you Know there is that one chapter in all my stories that takes it from Teen to Mature…. Well this is it…. So Beware and Enjoy**

The wolves sat in silence around Alex's bedside. They watched as the blood took effect. Her skin began to heal and temperature cooled. Human blood can cure most vampiric injuries. A vampire healer knelt by Bill's slack body.

"He'll be fine," she told James who sighed in relief. Alex could convince him he hadn't seen or felt anything and they would all be okay. James turned back as Alex's blisters faded out and her skin was slowly turning less red. James hadn't been able to look at her. Skin raw and ravished now she was nearly as flawless as she had been before though in a matter of minutes she would be awake and thirsty. She would have to go hunt. James smiled, he would take her. No one was expecting what was about to happen.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Tom found himself suddenly slammed into a wall with a pair of ice blue eyes millimeters away from him.  
"What did you see?" Kaden's voice was half growl.

"You were arguing with your sister about arranged marriages!"

"Damn..." Kaden backed off. Tom gasped trying to breathe normally.  
"What the fuck was that?" Tom gasped.  
"Nothing," Kaden's icy blue eyes bored into Tom's amber eyes. Tom found himself thinking about sleeping. He had been up for a long time... It was his vacation a brother and sister argument wasn't any of his business. Kaden sighed he wasn't as good with telepathy as a wolf but he could do something that simple.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Alex smiled as the heat leeched away. Then slowly a memory formed. A smell of humanity, heat, blood, and wide terrified amber eyes. NO! Alex was up and across the room before anyone could move. She felt the last of the sun burn fade as she looked or glared about. She felt so strange. She was a solo wolf, no mate, no pups why did she feel this way. She felt like a female whose pups were in danger or her mate.  
"Alex calm down nothing is wrong it's okay!" Alex fought through her confusion. Why was Bill scared? She almost hit her knees as the memory came to her. She had bitten him. No she wouldn't have couldn't have, she had doomed him to death. She howled.  
"Alex what's wrong?" James reached out for him and she lunged at him, she nearly took his arm off.  
"I need to leave NOW!" She said her Fangs already growing out, as she smelled human blood his blood.  
"Take James with you!" her father commanded. Alex forgot her coy pose as a submissive in her hurry to get away from the smell of Bill's blood.  
"I HUNT ALONE!" Alex leaped out the window and was gone before anyone recovered enough to move.  
"WHO KNEW!" the Alpha roared in a voice that all preternatural inhabitants of the city heard. He had an omega in his clan. Alex didn't have to get to the woods instead she stepped inside the mortal jail. She went to the sector where they kept sexists. These prisoners were kept for such purposes. Why had they given her Bill when she could kill one of these men? She knew it was because Bill had been there and she had been dying, she didn't care she would rather have died than sentence him liked that.  
"Well hello baby!" said one prisoner he was short, dark, and happened to piss her off. She threw him into the wall. She bit him. His eyes were wide. He smiled dopily then slouched. She left enough blood; he would wake up in the morning, maybe. She stormed off towards her house again. She had to fix this. She stepped into her room it had been cleared. She changed into a sleek night gown all silk and crimson.  
"What are you doing?" Romeo's voice sounded from her door.  
"I am fixing what they did!" She said angrily glaring at him.  
"By mating yourself with a human? Even James wouldn't have you then!" Alex growled. She hated that, she hated that everyone thought she belonged to James. She had to admit her chances were slim of getting out of that marriage but she did not want to marry her brother. There was one way... no she could not make Bill a vampire... the world would miss him, not that she cared...  
"I wasn't planning on it!" she told him truthfully, "I just want him to forget about what happened." Romeo shrugged he had better places to go... like Collette's bedroom, or was that still aquatic? he shrugged at Alex and wandered off still glad no one knew he was tied to a Jellyfish vampire. Alex watched him go shaking her head. He had no idea what he was getting into. His mother was too lose under her father's rule when James took over things would get worse, he would be better about not turning all females into submissives but rules would be tighter. She shook it off.  
"Bill?" Alex asked quietly as she slipped into his room.  
"Ugh'" the boys voice was thick he probably had a massive headache. Alex sighed it was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard.  
"Can I come in?" she said already sitting on the bed next to him.  
"What the hell..." obviously his memories were surfacing.  
"You were having a nightmare, talking I thought I should wake you up."  
"You're okay, I thought you were burned?" he looked so confused Alex felt sorry for him but she just looked at him through her lashes.  
"You were having a nightmare," she leaned closer to him; she could feel the heat from his skin.  
"I read too many fantasy books," he said.  
"Werewolves?" she asked knowing it wasn't.  
"Vampires..." he said.  
"Nice," Alex said she was almost on his lap now.  
"You should go, your boyfriend wouldn't like this I am sure," Bill said. Alex knew it was her chance. She could leave he believed it was a dream. She didn't want to leave however.  
"We aren't together anymore, he was cheating on me," she said quietly.  
"I'm so sorry. That is so wrong, it doesn't matter what his reason was that's just wrong!"  
"I'm glad someone agrees," she said staring at the sheets.  
"Everyone should," Bill sighed he wanted to hold her, kiss her comfort her but that dream wouldn't allow him to. "Alex I don't think we should be doing this..."  
"We aren't doing anything Bill, we could be but we aren't."  
"I don't know Alex it seems..." he forgot what he was saying as she looked up at him with her large green eyes open and lonely.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 1 -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Asha led Gustav around town, he had requested to go out and they had seen nothing wrong with it, so they let him go. With Asha, because she needed to do a little shopping in the first place.

They wandered the streets, Asha waving to the odd person and Gusatv occasionally having a few of the residents coming up to him and asking for his autograph or a picture.

It was mostly the little girls until this one teen came up and asked about the make and model of his drums.

While they talked Asha walked into the store to their right and started looking around, keeping an eye on her charge while she did so.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 1 -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Georg was having a similar experience, though; he was more on the 'getting the girl' part. He and Noelle were goofing off near a lake; they were having a good time. He was showing her how to skip rocks across the surface of the thing.

She was failing, horribly, but laughing while she did it, which was a good thing. Finally she laughed so hard she fell over backwards, pulling Georg with her, they stopped laughing and just stared at one another for a couple of seconds.

Then Georg lowered his eyes to her lips, parted slightly as she exhaled, she noticed him looking and licked them, wetting them. Making them look more inviting to him.

He lowered his head and captured them in a kiss that shot sparks through one another.

Noelle groaned softly, Georg put one hand beside her head and rested his knees on either side of her hips; he trailed his other hand down her side.

They parted for a few seconds, breathing deeply before returning their lips to their original positions and letting their hands roam.

Noelle knew her family would be disappointed, but she didn't care, she knew this man was her life's partner. She had known it since she met him.

Georg put his hand under her shirt and pulled it up, she lifted herself up to help him get it off and they parted long enough to throw it somewhere, then Georg did the same with his shirt and they started kissing again, Georg trailing kisses along her jaw and neck now.

Noelle messed with his pants, finding buttons and belts and zippers, she undid each of them slowly, he kicked her shoes off and then his hands found her own pants while she slid his down his hips with some difficulty.

Georg smiled against her skin and pushed his jeans off with one hand, she sighed and ran her hand down his back, as if she was petting him. Georg took her hand and put it on his boxers, he looked her in the eyes, and she blushed beautifully.

He smiled as she got adventurous and turned them both over, she was now on top and straddling him. He ran his hands down the sides of her arms and she leaned forward to kiss him, her curtain of hair shielding them. Soon she leaned back again and he was awarded the view of the sky.

Georg looked up and noticed the moon, up in the sky early, he thought it odd, but Noelle did something then and he returned his attention to her.

She looped her manicured nails on either edge of his pants and started slipping them from his hips, hungrily eyeing the 'V' that his body had made.

Once they were down a decent bit she allowed him to take them off the rest of the way, then he grabbed her pants, the material soft and easily rip able.

He soon figured that out when he jerked them after she had gyrated her hips against his.

She giggled as he took her pants off without her having to move. Then her g-string went next and both were as naked as the day they had been born, only, in Noelle's case, with much less hair.

They kissed once more, Georg turning them back over and showing her some very new tricks.

Never did it occur to either of them that they were in a public place.

Fantasia was a bar that was the place you went for a little fun but today it was downright R rated. Yu and Allie had spent a little too much time at the shot bar, the neon chameleon girl was allowing her playful Hyena partner take over, for better or for worse. She hadn't even noticed when her brother didn't come home last night.

Spirit and Strify had no need of alcohol to lose their bounds; their families didn't care about teen age fraternization of their younger children. Tongues twisted and hands wandered as the world went on around them.

Kiro and Raven had taken a room in the back. Kiro found himself handcuffed naked to the bed, his girlfriend kneeling over him.

She looking down at him coyly, which made him wonder what the fuck she was going to do.

Collette let Romeo in the back gate.

"You're glowing," he said kissing her lips as they slipped through her garden. It wasn't a compliment her skin was literally giving off a soft blue fluorescence. It almost equaled the luminescence given by the moon high in the sky above them.

"Sorry," she said. The light on her skin faded. He chuckled quietly and she grinned at him. They slipped up the stairs towards her room. Romeo giving a soft warning when someone approached so they could hide. She wouldn't get in trouble, the jelly fish family was known for their open ideas. Romeo, however, would be dead meat. They finally made it to her room. The room was black as the ocean floor and it had luminescent glowing patterns on the wall. All the furniture including the king sized bed was silver and the fabric was a metallic blue, silver, and black. The couple however spent no time admiring the room. Romeo pulled her into his arms as soon as the door was closed and locked behind them.

Gustav and Asha had returned to Asha's house for dinner. Asha had left Gustav with Kaden for a while before returning for Gustav as the first dances of the night began.

Kaden had urged Gustav into clothing more suitable for dancing than a tee and jeans. He was wearing loose flowing trousers and a red tunic shirt, he felt like a dancing bear. That was until Asha came slithering up to him. Her dress was bright green at the top that melted into brilliant blue at the bottom. It revealed the same amount of skin it covered as the silk slid over her dark skin.

She moved Gustav expertly through the dances; she stole a few kisses along the way. Gustav who was usually shy around girls felt his hands moving over Asha's skin. When the dances were nearly over she swirled him into a side chamber. Gustav felt like he was in the presence of a goddess.

Asha stood before him inviting him closer asking for his touch. He could do nothing but give it to her. It was like the moon was in his veins. He took one look out the high windows, a full moon. It was like a faery-tale, where the moon has sway over emotions… maybe it really does? Nothing else in this town made sense…

Bill kissed Alex pulling her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around him. She had never felt the way she did here in his arms. Never in all the kisses and the flattery had anything felt this right…

"Alex," Bill said pulling away for a second.

"Yes?"

"I'm pretty sure I love you," Alex smiled a real smile slow and quiet not the bright fake grin she usually had.

"I love you too, I know it," She said and let him pull her close again.

Bill fingered her gown as they went on with the tongue wars. He didn't really know what to do; he had never done this sort of thing before.

And he would die before going to his brother for guidance.

Alex was just as inexperienced, but, as she had been born into a wolf family and they weren't really fond of closing doors, she had seen what was supposed to happen from time to time.

Her poor virgin eyes hadn't stayed that way when she was younger.

She unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it back to his arms, twisting it around and locking his hands behind his back.

She smiled up at his bewildered face and forced him back onto his back on the bed. Then she straddled his hips and started trailing kisses down his jaw and neck, going to his chest and further down to the 'V' forming where his hips were.

She scooted back the further she got. Bill watched her, his arousal showing in his eyes, she looked at him as she swirled her tongue around, the dark love in her eyes making him pant a little.

Alex smirked and moved back up, balancing on her knees and her hands finding the button and zipper of his pants. She undid both and pulled them off his body, leaving him barely clothed and she still in her night gown.

He struggled to free his arms and she saw, she moved up and took his arms, moving them up and hooking the shirt on the head board, he got a face full of boob.

She sat back and shimmied out of it, aware and ever embarrassed by the way his eyes kept track of her.

Once free of the material she saw him finally free his arms of the shirt and then she was on her back. Bill loomed above her, his hands on either side of her torso, thumbs under the edges of her bra.

She blinked up at him before smiling and putting her hands behind her and unlatching the bra. He took the thing and pulled it off, eyes glued to her breasts.

Alex pulled him to her and they took away the final remnant of clothing that kept them apart from one another.

The moon shone over all, a silent watcher to all the deeds done in the night.

_Authoress Note_

_Most of the DIRTY work was done by Mistress I just wrote the form and let her fill in :P_

_Kudos to the who review…. IF u r in this story and u don't review after what I just did…._

_U SHALL PAY_


	6. Heat

**This Can't Be Happening 5**

_Heat_

Casey woke up the next day with a familiar heat in her belly; she sat up and groaned, pushing her hair from her eyes when she did so. She got out of the bed and walked to the wardrobe; she picked the uniform out of it eyeing it distastefully… a few more months. Then she picked some slippers and placed them on her feet before walking out the door. Once on the outside she saw one of her little sisters, the heat flared up when she smelt Tom's scent on her, she snarled loudly and the girl squeaked and ran for it, towards her brother's room.

Kyle heard his sisters panicked mews outside his door and opened it to reveal her, she stumbled in and then Casey slammed into him, she looked for the girl. But she had hidden herself in her brother's clothes. The scent from them covering her own, Kyle looked at his sister and then his nose picked up an odor. He rolled his eyes and threw his sister out of his room to the hallway.

"Casey! She isn't a threat to you." He growled. Casey's bright blue eyes glowed.

She was thinking with her body right then, he could see that, he groaned as she approached him, sniffing out the sister who was currently in his room. He slapped her away and she stumbled to the ground again. She looked at him for the second time and showed her canines, they had lengthened. Kyle shut his door behind him and approached her, holding his arms out to show he had no weapons. Though they wouldn't need them if they were to truly fight.

Casey shook her head once his door was shut, she blinked, "Kyle." She stated. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Go away while your heat is upon you Casey." He told her.

She nodded and turned to go away.

Right when she was passing Tom's door though, he opened it. The scent of an unmated male blasted her and she froze her eyes wide as she seemed to blaze.

Kyle cursed and charged towards her, she was turning to him, she reached for Tom and he looked at her oddly for a moment before taking her hand.

Kyle growled and slammed into his sister's side, throwing her away from Tom and standing in front of the other man protectively.

Casey flew about three feet before crashing into the floor and rolling.

She yowled and writhed, her arm broken, but it healed in a matter of seconds. She glared at her brother and backed away, out of the mansion.

Kyle sighed and relaxed his stance, turning to Tom once he was sure his sister was gone.

Tom looked freaked out, "What the hell was that?" he demanded.

Kyle ran his hand down his face, Casey had nearly ruined the secret, she needed to control herself. "My sister, she took some pills this morning…. They don't do any good for her, she acts crazy on them." He explained.

Tom narrowed his eyes, he didn't believe the explanation for one minute, but he let it slide because they must have some good reason to lie to him.

1 2

Casey ran into the forest, swiftly bursting out of her skin and landing on four paws, running to a good place to hide.

She made it there in a couple of minutes; she stopped and took a drink of the water before hearing a sound. She lifted her head sharply and saw Noelle; the woman was with the other band member.

She lifted her head and sniffed the air, they had mated recently. She coughed a laugh and the male sat straight up in the air. She stilled, her tail twitching.

He looked around and sighted her; it was fairly easy, as she was standing on the edge of the water. He gaped, moving back, which woke Noelle, she groaned and woke.

He looked at her and then nodded towards Casey, Noelle looked and her eyes widened, and then her cheeks went pink.

Casey huffed out another laugh, Noelle glared then, "Get going! Don't know why you're here…." She glanced at the sky, it was barely beginning to lighten. Noelle started getting dressed, Georg looked from her to the white tiger, which didn't move.

Noelle noticed him staring, "Don't worry about that thing, she's just a playful cat." She told him. Casey heard that and her ears went back, she growled lowly and Georg blinked.

"Are you sure?" he asked, standing warily.

Noelle covered Casey view with her body, "Absolutely."

They got dressed and left, Noelle knew this was going to be all over town by tomorrow, if Casey had her way with it.

Alex let herself relax in Bill's embrace as he slept. As a rule vampires don't need to sleep and she was taking advantage of that. Her brain whirred. No one in her family could find out. That prompted her. She slipped out of Bill's arms though she could have gladly stayed there and let them be found, she couldn't because Bill could end up dead if she did. She slipped on her night gown and ran into her room. She grabbed her school uniform out of her closet and vanished into her bathroom double checking both room and bathroom doors to be sure they were locked. She scrubbed herself down with body wash about four times. She soaked her hair in both shampoo and conditioner twice as long as usual. Finally she coated herself in shea butter and almond scented baby oil before exiting the shower and getting dressed. She dragged a brush through her hair before coating it in defrizz oil, scrunching it, and hair spraying it. She sprayed herself with her perfume one of each sent one a French vanilla and the other a sharp spice. When she was sure she smelled only of chemicals and soft kitchen scents she stepped out of her room. She knocked of James' door.

"What?" Alex grimaced at the hairy over muscled chest that was now about 2 inches from her face.

"Bill wont be a problem…" she said quietly.

"Did you trance him?"

"You could say that," she said and walked away. James stared after his sister. He slammed the door closed before she caught him thinking about the way her skirt swished with her hips. He looked away soon enough that he didn't see her slip back into Bill's room and sit on the floor. The bed was low to the floor so she could watch him sleep and run her fingers through his hair. She stared at his face, he was so peaceful, so gentle, so delicate. She watched as he slipped out of deep slumber into the higher levels of sleep and slowly awake. Alex really wanted to climb on the bed with him but there was no point in her having taken that shower to get rid of the smell when the bed was covered in it.

"Alex?" Bill asked looking dazed. Alex couldn't blame him. She barely believed it herself.

"Yes meine Leibe," Alex decided to speak her mind before she had to pretend he was nothing more than a guest.

"Did we really?" he looked surprised.

"Yes, we did…"

"Oh wow," Bill sat up pulling the blankets up with him.

"Yes…"

"This is… is..." he apparently had no clue what to say or do.

"I'm sorry," Alex said looking at the ground.

"For what?"

"I should have left when you asked me to, now I've screwed us both…" she still didn't look up from the ground.

"Screwed us both?"

"Well… incase you haven't noticed my family is old fashioned, once you sleep with someone your stuck with that person forever. I know you didn't know that so that means if we can keep our mouths shut you can leave but it won't be easy," she sighed.

"What happens when I leave… to you I mean?"

"Nothing… I just continue my life, I won't get married and I will probably be moved to relatives…"

"What if I don't want to leave?"

"What?"

"What if I want you forever?" Alex's heart sped and she wondered if Bill could see the hope in her eyes.

"Then I try and find a way to break it to my parents without getting either of us killed or kicked out…" she said still not looking up.

"Do that then," Bill said pulling her face to his and kissing her deeply. Alex felt her brain spinning… she never knew a HUMAN could do this to her…make her heart pump, make her care, make her willing to do anything to protect him… even fight James, she had the very nasty feeling she was going to have to do just that.

"I will but you, have to go take a shower a very long shower and you cant tell anyone about this not even tom… Also don't think about it unless I am here talking to you about it." Alex said when Bill pulled away. She said it with mental coercion, not much just enough to make sure he would obey.

Alex ran back to her room did her make up then put on her back pack and headed for the door. She stopped at Collette's house and banged on the door till her friend appeared. The two girls had of course the standard black skirt and white oxford but also each wore a ring that had a grey eye on it. Collette's necklace also had an eye on it and a longer chain held a pair of mini-scissors. Alex had a black choker with studs and a chain that held a razor blade, both earrings were razor blades. The two girls raced to the school Collette would have won if she hadn't of tripped on the way. So instead she decided she would jump on Alex. The girls tumbled through the gates in a pile of backpack and vampire. They stood up as they were surrounded by their friends. Spirit was talking to Raven while Strify who had his arms wrapped around her waist and was listening or just playing with her hair. Kiro was holding Raven's hand and talking to Yu who was attempting to untie Allie's headphones which had been severely knotted. Allie was dragging Casey into the circle. Casey was looking for Noelle. Noelle had slipped around Casey and was now helping Collette to her feet. Asha then arrived in her usual whirl wind of sound and color.

"Where's Shin?" Raven asked.

"Um…" Alex said, she wasn't really sure.

"He wont be coming back to school," Casey said with a grin.

"So that's where he went!" Alex said.

"You aren't sad?" Spirit asked, she wasn't very telepathic.

"Nope, bastard was cheating on me!"

"Jerk," Allie muttered.

"Speaking of which," Alex said to Allie, "He was banging your brother!"

"O MY FREAKING THAT IS NASTY!" Allie shrieked.

"Yes," Alex said.

"That's adorable!" Asha said and Alex growled. "What her brother's gay, it's cute!"

"He was banging my boyfriend!"

"True…" Asha mused. They all stood at there lockers opening them. There was no silence at the empty lockers. It was no secret that each year the class got smaller. There class mates were killed, or ran away, or in some other way vanished. Alex and Collette as ever were the first to the math class. They pulled out their homework. Only about ½ of there half of the senior class had finished it because of all the weekend excitement or in Casey's case because she never did it.

**Authoress Note**

**This is it fellows**

**I'm off for 5 weeks**

**There had best be LOTS of reviews when i get back ...**

**Or else  
**


	7. Secrets Out

**This Can't Be Happening 6**

**Secrets Out**

Casey rubbed her hand across the back of neck, school was over, she was returning home, and she was sweating.

Maybe she should stay at Alex's, but she had to do something with those sisters of hers. She looked up from the ground and saw the leader of the lions, with that she bounded to his side.

"I have something to ask of you…"

Noelle had returned to her house and was watching Georg mess around with the kids.

He seemed like a natural with them, it made her smile.

When he looked up at her laughing she felt her heart flip, it was a pleasant feeling.

Gustav yawned, bored for once, he looked around for Kaden. He wanted to go out but since he couldn't find him he couldn't find him apparently that was a no no.

He got up from the couch and wandered outside, looking at the forest behind the house.

He had a very bright idea and walked into it, looking around at the greenery.

He stopped when he got to an apparent stream, sitting on a rock on the side of it and looking into it.

Casey was now happy, in a week's time her sisters would be in the lion clan and she wouldn't have to deal with them anymore. She walked into the forest and dropped her bag there, going further into it, looking around and sniffing the air delicately.

She was sure no one was around, so she changed and started walking around. It was really boring with nothing to do right then, she had to stay away from the house.

She made it to the river and walked into it, laying on her stomach in it, wrapping her paws around a boulder and placing her head on it.

There was a sharp intake of breath and she flicked an ear towards it but didn't move. She sighed and then dipped her head underwater for a few seconds.

When she let it back up there was a disturbance in the water to her left.

Casey turned her head and gazed at the blond haired member of the band; she yawned and then laid her head back on the rock.

Completely bored and lazy to do anything about the approaching man.

Asha looked around when she got to her house, with a sniff she found the answer she had been looking for.

Gustav was gone; she groaned and left the house, going around the back to see if he was there. When she found nothing but the slight trail into the woods she rolled her eyes.

Maybe he wouldn't get eaten while she was looking for him.

Alex could help her out, she was wanting to avoid her family at the time, yea, she would get Alex. Her nose was sharper too, they could find Gustav before anything, or anyone, ate him.

She turned and left the yard, heading to where she knew Alex would be.

Alex yawned leaning against the fence of the basketball court. She was watching the boys play. She sighed tugging on the hem of her uniform skirt, there was no way in hell she was going to play basketball in a skirt. Besides she had learned long ago it was better not to beat men at things they think they are good at especially not when they are alfas. And every boy on that court except maybe the humans was an alfa or at least a dominant. Instead she watched the muscled and sweaty men try and out man each other. She watched laughing as Bill 'played' meaning he carefully avoided all contact with the ball. Suddenly Asha tore into the yard.

"Alex!" The boys kept playing though you could tell they were listening.

"Was?" she said annoyed but it was follow or be dragged.

"Gustav is missing," Asha said.

"Fuck it," Alex said, their secrets would never be safe if an international rockstar went missing in their midst.

"Why isn't he here with Kaden?"

"I don't know," Asha said slightly miserable sounding.

"I hope Casey eats him," Alex muttered but none the less she was now moving at a quick lope with which Asha rushed to keep up with. Alex looked into Asha'seyes.

'You will never tell anyone this' Asha nodded. Alex took a leap forward and landed on all fours and covered in fur. Asha stared, only the most powerful vampires were supposed to be able to do that. The Dire family already had one child with the ability. The massive mahogany wolf trotted into the woods. The deep green eyes glowed like the forest. Alex's lithe wolf body wond through the woods. Suddenly she paused and dropped to her belly though her nose scrunched at it, at putting herself lower than people who were submissive to her, she would right this later. Slowly she slid into the clearing where Gustav was sitting staring. Her head followed Gustav's gaze. A low growl escaped her lips as she saw Casey. Casey sprawled in the sun. Gustav's head snapped towards Alex's growl. Alex didn't move, she couldn't let him see her green eyes. She slunk out of the brush straightening herself to full height, height a wolf should never be. Gustav stared at the massive if beautiful wolf, she was bigger than he was. He glanced across at the tiger. She was getting to her feet and glaring at the wolf tail twitching. Asha slipped behind Gustav, she tapped his shoulder and he whirled. His face relaxing infinitely as he saw who it was. His back was turned so he didn't see what happened next. All the sudden Asha was in front of him, she pushed him away from the clearing.

"RUN!" she yelled but he couldn't not without her. He looked just in time to see the white tiger landing on Asha and ripping her throat out. Asha didn't even scream. Gustav bolted back towards the house. He didn't see it but he heard it as the two behemoths collided. He ran as he heard the sounds of snarls and ripping.

Casey instantly turned on Alex but the wolf was faster. She buried her teeth in Casey's scruff. The two were lost in a vicious tumble. Gustav was lost he had no idea where he was going. Suddenly he found himself back in the clearing with the fighting behemoths. He watched as the tiger went down and the wolf backed away. Then his eyes got wide as the shape of the tiger began to shiver and morph. He stared as the tiger turned into a naked woman who was severely injured. He couldn't move this couldn't be happening. Suddenly there was a warm hand on his shoulder. Kaden was standing there. He threw something and Gustav glanced that way in time to see the wolf vanishing into the brush.

"I hope you can fix this," Kaden called. Gustav looked at him confused.

"Easy as cake," a female voice said slightly gravely. Gustav looked over and saw Alex, where the hell had she come from. She was in a black top the fastened around the neck and was shoulderless it was fit along her torso, it was black and looked somehow military or assassin. Her skirt was just as utilitarian made of thick fabric with heavy metal pieces. Kaden moved away as the slightly injured Alex limped toward him. Alex stood infront of him blocking Kaden and the woman from sight.

"What is all this?" Gustav asked eyes wide and terrified.

"We were attacked by an animal. It was large a bear maybe. Asha tried to save you and was killed," she said her green eyes intent on Gustav.

"It was a tiger," Gustav said confused.

"It was a large bear type thing."

"It attacked Asha," he said blindly falling into Alex's mind tricks.

"Then it went after Casey, I stopped it before it could kill her but it took Kaden to help me chase it off," she said her eyes boring a hole into his soul. He nodded.

"Gustav help me with Casey won't'cha?" Kaden asked. By the time Gustav was heading back with Kaden and the unconscious Casey Alex was gone and so was Asha's body.

Casey woke up chained to the wall with her little black haired sister watching her closely.

When she noticed her Casey snarled and lifted her lip to show her canines. The girl squeaked and ran off, leaving Casey stuck to the wall.

In her anger she roared defiance and felt the floor vibrate a little.

Gustav looked around when a little kid ran up to Kaden, Kyle, and Alex, she looked albino.

"Sister is awake."

Something vibrated the floor, but the other three did nothing about it. Alex turned to the two males, "Do something about her I don't need another death." She whispered.

Kyle shrugged and walked out of the room, Kaden turned to Gustav, "Casey will be fine, she heals quickly." He stated, turning to the door.

Gustav followed him and Alex took her phone out to call Asha's parents.

Though they should already know, as a family always feels it when a member dies like that.

The game had just ended when the boys all looked up at one time, they stilled. Then they sighed, shaking their heads, "There goes another one." Someone muttered, glaring at the ground.

"Wonder who it was this time."

James growled under his breath, instantly everyone stopped muttering, Bill and Tom looked around.

"What's going on?" Bill asked, looking at James, he seemed to be the one in power.

"Nothing, we just need to get you guys back to the houses." He explained, heading for the road.

Bill's cell began to ring and he took a minute fiddling with it to answer it.

Georg yawned and stretched, he swore he was going to either become really fat or really skinny.

What with the way the family around hi acted maybe he would stay somewhere in the middle.

Raul suddenly appeared and smiled at him, "Video games?"

Georg agreed full heartedly, there never seemed to be a dull moment at this place.

Gustav hung up the phone, finished telling Bill about his encounter with the monster bear in the woods.

Bill had seemed upset about Asha dying and Casey ending up hurt as well, but he couldn't really do anything about it.

When they reached Kaden's house he was bombarded with colorful people. They all pulled him to the dancing room and sat him in the middle of it.

Kaden took his hand and looked down at him, "I don't blame you for her death trying to save you. At least she did die quickly." He stated.

Gustav blinked, nodding.

Then the people around him started dancing slowly, in circles, weaves, and squares. The colors blurring together eventually and he had to blink and keep his eyes on the ground to avoid being physically ill at all of it.

It was like they were honoring Asha's memory or something by doing something she loved.

Casey looked up at her brother and growled, "Get me out of these chains."

Kyle sighed, he moved forward and let her loose, "Try not to kill someone else; it's hard enough trying to explain random giant bears in the first place."

She snorted and walked past him, "The boy shouldn't have been out there in the first place, Asha wouldn't have died a needless death if not for him."

Kyle stifled the urge to growl at his sister's antics.

Alex paced her small room. The minute she had appeared at the door her father's body guards had grabbed her and dragged her, kicking, screaming, and biting, to her room. Okay so the room wasn't small but it wasn't spacious hallways, cavernous halls, and open woodland. Alex could hear her kitten screeching from the closet where Alex had confined it for his own safety. She shrieked at the ceiling. All the wolves winced. The body guards eyes went wide as horrible ripping and screeching sounds came from the bed room. An hour later Alex's father summoned her to him. The guards opened the door to find Alex's room in pieces. Every piece of furniture except the makeup stand and built in closet was in pieces, even the rug had been ripped to shreds. Alex was now barefoot and her hair loose and wild around her snapping angry eyes. None of the guards looked her in the eye, wolves lived in the past, none of them could admit that Alex was more dominant than they.

"Your father calls," one told her. Alex looked at her crimson shirted cousin in disdain. He was barely a dire wolf. He had no call to lineage how dare he order her about.

"I know," she said glaring at them.

"You remain here yet," another reminded her.

"I am locked in my room," she said logically and strode past them. They followed her down to the hall where her father ruled. Alex glared derisively at the man in the chair made of antler and animal hide. Quickly she hid it and dropped her head.

"Alexzandria Dire, you have disobeyed me," her father said in his best alpha voice full of power.

"Yes father," she said staring at the ground.

"Why did you disobey me?"

"I don't know father," she still did not remove her eyes from her feet.

"It had to do with that human!" he father said watching for her reaction. His daughter was too well trained to react.

"What human?" her voice was blasé and curious.

"The singer living in our halls," her father said scrutinizing her.

"Is that what you think father?" she said voice still empty.

"I think that you have never been upset about drinking blood before, he is only human after all."

"I was simply upset about endangering an innocents life," she said not moving at all except to breath.

"Then why did you not hunt with James?"

"I wasn't being logical father, I was still dazed from sun and blood loss," she said not looking up still, part of it was courtesy to the alpha part of it was that her hair obscured her face.

"Alex what are you?" her father asked. He had seen it in his daughter somehow. Contact with humans had shown her something she didn't have, he knew naught what it was, she was ashamed to be a vampire.

"What?" she said genuinely confused.

"Astrid dear bring me a mirror," The Alpha said to one of his servants who scurried away. She quikly returned with it.

"Mattimeo and Julius, hold this infront of my daughter," they did so.

"Alex look in the mirror," she did that, nothing looked back at her, she grimaced. "What do you see?"

"The room behind me," she said quietly.

"Louder child," he said almost affectionately, the tone made her wince.

"The room behind me," she said again. She fought to keep her voice even. Bill was human, she was a monster.

"Tell me, what do you smell," Alex closed her eyes. Two rooms over the smell of a human being bled was strong, tantalizing.

"Blood," she said though wasn't the word she had been going to use.

"What?" her father asked and Alex hung her head.

"Food," she said and her father grinned.

"Alex tell me now who are you?"

"Alexzandia Dire, Eldest daughter off the Alpha of the pack of the Himalayas." She said. She bit of the end of her title the end only she knew 'Mate to Bill Kaulitz, international rockstar.'

"Now darling, what are you?"

"Vampire," she said to tired to do anything.

"Good now, Julius will escort you to your room, there you will get changed we have a family to offer our sympathies to, I expect to see you in 15 minutes. He turned away and Alex slumped, padding out of the room.

Casey swept into the house Asha previously resided in, her head turned down and her nose wrinkled slightly. As a general rule snakes and tigers don't smell good to each other, something to do with keeping each away from another.

Or something about cross breeding.

She headed to the leader and knelt down in front of him, "I am truly sorry for the pain I have caused this family. Please accept my deepest apologies." She murmured.

The man hissed and she resisted the urge to growl back, she had to keep calm or there would be a war between the tigers and snakes.

The man said nothing and Casey got up off her knees and looked up at him for the first time. She brought her arm up and the man took it, they shook once and a sting made itself known on her skin.

It would scar in the shape of a snake; even in her tiger form she would carry the mark of shame. Shifters were a breed located in few and far places, it wasn't worth it to kill off each other.

When she was done she exited the mansion, eyeing the delegation of wolves approaching the door. She turned and walked into the forest, going back home the long way.

Once there she went to her room and slammed the door shut.

Looking up she noticed the black haired sister sitting on the floor before her bed. Casey lifted an eyebrow and walked towards her, "What do you need."

Secretly this was her favorite sister, only because they shared the same hair color. But that didn't get rid of the fact that she was going to send her off to the lion clan for an arranged marriage.

Georg, Gustav, Bill, and Tom were all located at Kaden's house for the night. Some sort of business was going down between the rest of the families and the boys were staying there for protection.

"And then Alex came out and she and Kaden scared the big bear away." Gustav had just told his story to the rest of them, using a lot more words than they had ever heard him say in a day.

"I think Gustav may just be coming out of his shell."

Casey hummed as she walked around her sister, looking her up and down. "I don't see why." She muttered, lowering her hand and making a cut down the girls arm.

The child did nothing to show pain, her arm healed itself instantly.

Casey turned away from the girl, "I will think about you staying here for a while, maybe arrangements with the wolf clan then. Stay away from the guitarist until then."

She kicked the child out and then shut the door.

Once she was alone she showered and changed, climbing into bed after that.

The girl didn't like the lion clan, without reason, it was ridiculous. But Casey sometimes had a soft spot, sometimes, for the sisters.

"I'll try to let her stay."

Georg got a coke and sat down beside Tom, who stole the coke and drank it before he could protest.

Georg glared at Tom, who smiled cheekily at him, "What? You weren't drinking it." He said innocently.

Innocent Georg's ass.

Bill was asleep, curled up on the floor beside Tom's legs. They had offered him the couch but he hadn't even said anything before closing his eyes and dozing off.

Gustav was trying to beat Kaden at Rock Band; he was doing pretty good too.

They sat in semi silence for a few moments, reflecting their stay, it was a bit eventful. Tom knew Bill had lost his virginity, but to whom he had no clue, and the woman he was staying with was gone too often for him to try.

It was like she was trying to avoid him for some odd reason. He narrowed his eyes, he would corner her soon, he had to get a piece of that ass before they left.

_Authoress Note_

_KK GUYS I'm BACKKKKKKKK _

_Review_

_Sorry fotr the delay _

_I have Vball_


	8. Chapter 7

This Can't Be Happening

7

Bill and Tom were escorted to Kyle's house, Bill looking around in curiosity as he hadn't seen it before. Tom merely led the way to his appointed room, passing by the occasional white haired child, on the way.

Bill looked at the small kids, all of them had the same hair, and eyes and they looked pretty cool. He didn't think he had ever seen an albino child before. They looked interesting, but when he saw Tom trying to talk to one on the way to the room all the girl did was squeak and run away.

Tom sighed, "They've been doing that a lot lately, I don't have a clue as to why." He told his brother. Bill nodded; Kyle planted his face in his hands and kept walking.

"Maybe they all have a crush on you…" Bill had seen it happen before; it didn't seem too unlikely a possibility.

Tom shrugged, "They acted cool before, I don't know why they would do this now." He stated, they finally came to his room and opened the doors to it.

././././././././././

Georg and Gustav were split back up, Gustav going to Kaden's house and Georg heading to Raul's.

The two bigger men seemed easy going and freer than earlier, though Kaden did still look sad, but there was little wonder to why. Asha had been his sister.

Georg entered the room he had been assigned and fell onto the bed, groaning at the comfort of it, not wanting to get up. But he had to in order to take a shower; he sighed and lifted himself up after a couple of minutes, gathering clothes and a towel before going to the bathroom.

Gustav was doing the same thing at Kaden's house.

It was nearly nine at night, and though they would usually stay up later they were tired from playing ball with the men earlier.

After his shower Gustav fell onto his bed, he brought his comp out and started it up.

He cleared his inbox, signed off of his email, and then started looking up giant animals and disappearances in the past year. This year's rate had gone through the roof for the town.

././././././././././././

Alex stood behind her father. She was biting her lip and trying to look attentive as he spoke to Asha's father. He was apologizing and trying not to accept thanks for Alex while preening under the attention his daughter was earning.

Alex couldn't stop thinking about the look on Bill's face when he had seen her standing her, docile and slave like. She wanted to cry but she could not, would not. It was bad enough her father was humiliating her, proving that he was stronger than she but he had to make it public?

She was trying very hard to stop these thoughts any of them in the hands of her father's people would be very very bad. Alex didn't look at James as she went through her day trailing her father around through his business. She had no idea how long it would be until she was allowed to continue her life but for know she was stuck being miserable.

././././././././././././././

Casey lifted her head when the three guys came down for dinner, her eyes flashed when she saw Tom holding onto the hand of another one of her sisters.

She quelled the urge to go after her and looked back down at the table.

Bill's voice carried across the room, "Are you ok?"

She looked at him, lifting an eyebrow, "What?"

He looked concerned, "I heard you were attacked by the bear that killed Asha."

Ah, that's what he was asking about, "Yes, I only got a few scratches, nothing too gruesome." She replied smoothly.

They sat down and her sister ran off after Casey leveled her eyes on her. Kyle slapped himself in the head and she lifted an eyebrow at him, "Anything you would like to share brother?" she asked.

He shook his head.

Tom and Bill looked between the two and then shrugged at each other.

././././././././././././././././

Alex relaxed as her father dismissed her; carefully she went to her room as instructed before walking towards Casey's house. They needed to talk, and she really did mean talk. Alex sighed and looked down at herself. She was dressed as the Alfa's daughter. A tight top that was held up by her neck and cut to show some cleavage.

It spilled out from her waist into a skirt the swirled as she walked. She was barefoot and she could see her black painted toenails stark against her skin. The dress too was black and left her looking even paler than usual. She stepped into Casey's house. She knew they would be eating so she headed for the dining room. Everyone in the room looked up as she entered. Bill stared and Casey raised an eyebrow as Alex reached to toy with a curl that had escaped the wolf shaped clip that held it.

"Hello Casey,"

"Hello Alex," Casey said in wary response. Kyle was ready to get in the middle if necessary it was obvious both women were in heat which was probably how the fight had started. Alex could see that knowledge on Kyle's face and was glad that she had been with Bill when she had even a day later would have been disastrous.

Casey stood from the table, taking one last drink of the red wine before advancing towards Alex.

All three guys could practically see the tension in the air as she moved forward. When she passed by Tom's chair let her hand trail over the back of his neck, placing a bit of her scent on him, like she was afraid Alex would steal him.

"You want something?" she asked, stopping in front of the wolf.

Alex looked down at her, eyes narrowing.

"Yes."

Casey adjusted the black shirt and then gestured with her arm, pointing to the door.

"Outside then, we don't want to ruin the guests evening."

"That would be just terrible," Alex said in a voice somewhere between a purr and a growl. Alex refused to turn her back to Casey. Casey had to aquess to Alex's wish seeing as she was the offender she strode through the door and Alex stalked after her.

"Did you need to interrupt my dinner?" Casey demanded as the meal inside the hall went on but Kyle listened attentively.

"I didn't know you would be eating, I won't eat for several more hours," Alex said making Casey grimace.

"So tell me, are you going to make him one of you or just use him?" Casey asked and Alex hissed.

"How dare you imply that!" Alex was fighting to control her temper.

Casey saw her struggle and lifted her head slightly, "It's a reasonable question Alex, I've seen lots of your family use the regular people lots of times. And never once turn them."

Alex let loose a growl, eyes flashing, "I love him."

"I love men too, not enough to break one's heart and maybe neck when the time comes and the secret lets out. What do you think your father is going to do to him when he finds out?" Casey smirked.

Alex was itching to tear Casey a new one, "Shut the fuck up about it."

Casey stepped closer to Alex, her nose flaring and her smirk widening, "Never."

Alex closed her eyes she could feel fangs biting into her lips. It would be so easy to kill Casey one hand on her ear one on her shoulder or even just tear her face off; skin was such a delicate membrane. She tried desperately to regain her temper.

She wanted Casey's friendship back but it wasn't worth this or it wouldn't be if Alex was doing it for herself but she had to do this for Bill. She had to be able to hide him away while she tore her own family apart. Perhaps that seemed wrong turning father and son against each other but it was the only thing to do.

"I would never let them hurt him," she said without opening her eyes. She missed Casey's surprised look. Alex had always been logical, rebellious but logical, she knew that chance of her mating with someone other than James was slim (the only reason she wasn't was that her father knew that James having a mate bond as strong as the one Alex would provide would make him strong enough to take his father on and James would, any wolf would.

"Even if that is so," Casey backtracked slightly as she saw Alex's skin pale even more, Casey could already see fangs, "would you kill your family for him, Could you?" she had to add the last remark part to irk Alex and in part to make a point.

"If I had to," Alex opened her eyes and caught Casey in her gaze. Casey couldn't look away. Casey had always heard that vampires were hypnotic but this was different. She felt like she was drowning in the green abyss of Alex's eyes. It wasn't vampire magic it was the deep turmoil within.

The raw passion, through it Casey saw that more than the attraction was the mate bond unbreakable, but even more was something deeper something only legends spoke of, it was a true pairing, it was deep magic.

The deep resolution in Alex's eyes scared Casey more than the pure rage that was burning in the girls eyes. That ice cold resolution that said that Alex would turn friend on friend, husband on wife, brother on sister, child on parent, and do it easily until Bill was hers and no one could change that. Casey had no idea what to say.

"I need you to help me out." Alex looked deeper into Casey's eyes.

"With what?"

"I am going to do it," Casey inhaled sharply; "he needs to stay somewhere my family can't destroy him. Would you let him stay here?" Alex never even blinked.

Casey took a moment to consider, "Fine, but take care of your problems first."

Alex nodded sharply, "Trust me, I will."

They both turned at the sound of a clearing throat, it came from inside the hall. "So," Tom started talking, "Who did you have sex with dear brother?" he desperately wanted to know.

They heard Kyle snort into his arm, Alex shifted as his thoughts drifted into her mind.

'Who would be stupid enough to sleep with a human?'

"Why should it matter to you Tom?" that was Bill.

"Well I would like to congratulate whoever it was that did sleep with you. About damn time you lost your virginity." A smirk was audible in Tom's voice.

"I am not going to tell you." Casey stared at Alex, lifting her eyebrow.

"Ah, drop it, it's possibly one of the whores in the Dire family, they have lots of those." Kyle heard Alex's muted growl.

"Well, if he slept with someone, it's only fair I had a chance." Tom's chair creaked a bit.

"Trust me man, you really don't want to go down that road." Casey narrowed her eyes.

Alex closed her eyes, "Get him to shut up or something." She stated

They parted and Casey walked back into the dining hall, she sat down at her seat and then looked at Bill.

"You'll be staying here for awhile, Alex and her family have some issues right now." She stated.

Bill looked confused and looked like he wanted to ask but Casey turned away from him and looked at Kyle. "The family across the way loves our sisters Kyle. They think they are adorable."

That was her way of telling him that he better say his goodbyes.

./././././././././././

Alex shook her head as she heard the conversation behind her. She had to admit that married wolves who could sleep with someone other than their mates did. But who really wants to sleep with someone they were related to, didn't like, and had been sleeping with since they were 12 or 13? Alex was carefully planning.

Was there anyone in their family who was strong enough to take out James? She thought not. She stopped by her house to change into more normal clothes. After that she set out for down town and the club. Back at Casey's home Bill was silent, he was slightly hurt that Alex had come and not even acknowledged him. He understood (because Alex made him) that no one could know they had been together but could she not even say hello or give him a smile?

"Ennapode!" Alex's voice cleaved the music in the club partly because it was half in Collette's head.

"Yes, friend?" Collette looped an arm around Alex's shoulders. "you look so worn, you need to relax, don't be so uptight!"

"I have to Collette, just for a little while more. I have to be careful or they will kill him," Alex didn't mention the amount of restraint it took just to be in the room with him without touching him. It was like she needed him body, mind, and soul.

"What are you to do?"

"I have a plan," Alex let the rough ideas she had melt into Collette's mind and the girl began to nod.

"You could put Bill at my place but that is the first spot that they look." Collette said her eyes sorrowful.

"I know," Alex said.

"Romeo will fight James," Collette said suddenly. Alex could see in her friends eyes the way she pulled on her mate bond, this was they was it was supposed to be. Mating was supposed to be a powerful connection; it was supposed to have a meaning it wasn't supposed to be what her family had made it. Two people forced to be together by a greedy alpha.

"He cannot win," Alex said worried.

"He can, he has my strength and the strength of my family. He is tired of hiding his choice for fear of my death he will fight James!"

"I cannot let him do that," Alex said and walked out. All her friends watched her leave all of their eyes were full of worry. Yu even held Allie back as she started after her friend. Raven and Spirit turned away not wanting to see their friend walk away for what may well be the last time. Alex would be dead if anyone knew what she was about to do.

./././././././././././

Casey and Kyle stood on the porch outside the main doors, looking around intently. The brothers had been put in their rooms; the sisters had been locked in theirs.

"Do you think she will do it tonight?" Kyle looked at his sister.

Casey nodded, "I know Alex, she needs to do this."

Kyle sighed, "We just need to sleep lightly tonight then. In case they decide to come here."

Casey growled, "I'll rip their heads off."

"I know you will, our sisters and I will help you… why didn't you tell me she had… you know?"

"It was not my place, how did you figure it out?"

"The way she had come here, and he is still here too. She's going to kill some or all of her family; it kind of puts the light on the obvious answer."

"Go to bed brother."

They reentered the house and locked the front doors, Casey sealed them and then they retreated to their rooms.

./././././././././././././

Georg and Gustav didn't know that they had eaten food that had been laced with sleeping drought. They only knew that they were extremely tired and that they didn't want to do anything other than go to bed.

So they did.

././././././././././././././././

Alex sent out mental watches making sure all the humans she had to worry about especially him were safe. She sighed and stepped into her room to change into something more sultry.

She could barely believe what she was about to do. She had to convince James that she wanted to be with him but at the same time make it obvious that if he didn't become alpha ASAP he would not get her. She wanted to vomit for the part she was about to play in her brothers sick delusions.

She entered his room after a few quick breaths outside his door.

James looked up at the intrusion, ready to kill whoever it was, but when he saw Alex he smiled. "Alex."

"James." She purred.

He walked up to her, staring down at her when he got to her, "Is there something you want?" he asked.

"You could be a good start on what I want." She smirked sexily

James felt his mouth go dry, "Really?" he blinked down at her.

"Yes."

He leaned down and took her in his arms, she resisted the urge to gag and reminded herself of who she was doing this for.

"I've been waiting for you." He whispered into her ear.

Alex rolled her eyes, thankful he couldn't see.

"I have finally come to my senses about you brother." She trailed her hand down his chest still trying to not let her lip curl.

"Thank God." James bent his head to kiss her.

But before he could Alex placed her hand on his lips, "There is something you must do first James." He looked into her eyes, he saw them darken, he imagined it to be in love.

"Anything for you."

Why was it so easy to twist a guy around her little finger? Were they truly that stupid? Or was it just her brother?

He tried to kiss her again, she dodged.

Nope, just her brother.

"I need you to get father out of the way. He wouldn't approve of this union, he may feel that we may be too powerful together." She whispered.

James growled, allowing her words to twist in his mind.

"You're right." He stated, releasing her and letting her drop to the floor.

Alex caught herself before she landed on her butt, however, and then stared up at him.

She just needed a few more words to get him to do the deed.

"You can have me… tonight. But only if you destroy him."

With a snarl James sprinted out of the room and went to find and destroy their father.

Alex watched, allowing the look on her face to drop as he left, 'Idiot.' She thought, carefully screening that word.

With a roll of her eyes she got to her feet and still feeling slightly queasy she headed towards Casey's house and a far better prospect. She could feel the emotion of her family. She could feel the way the weaker members of her family fled from James wrath as he stalked towards their father.

James would have to call a duel. She had all night. James was not that much better than her father just enough to eventually come out on top. Casey jumped as the front door of her house opened. She was there instantly all she saw was Alex. Casey raised her brows the girl who was usually quite conservative was barely dressed.

"How is it going?" Casey asked.

"Just how I want to," Alex said and Casey shut the door behind the pair tight.

"Good," Casey said.

"He is on the second floor?" Alex asked moving towards the stairs.

"Yes," Casey said not even bothering to ask who she meant or how she knew. Alex took no notice of the fact that her clothes were revealing. Her skirt was short and her top was tight but not ridiculously so.

"Bill," she said as she tossed the door open. She held her head high as Tom gave her a speculative glance, and then a surprised once over.

_How the hell did his brother get to bang that? How was she still single?_

"Alex," Bill stood up at the sight of her. Alex motioned for him to come to her and there was no way he could refuse. He waved goodbye to his brother who stared as the pair disappeared.

"In here," Bill noticed that Alex's voice was husky. Alex wasn't sure if she was doing right, she was taking his freedom.

"What is it Alex?" Bill asked gathering her into his arms. He felt far more possessive than he thought he should have. This was his girl, what made her run to him like this? Was she scared? Little did he know it was his bond to Alex, her wolf like nature leaking into him.

"I'm not really sure how to tell you any of this," Alex said with was true.

"Show me?" Bill said pulling her deeper into the room.

"I think I can do that," Alex said her voice a purr. She let her lips roam his neck feeling the soft warmth of his skin. She would never again get to touch this skin. She sighed as she found the pulse in his neck. Carefully she moved away a bit. She breathed in his scent. It was amazing. "Please don't hate me."

"What," Bill felt a sharp pain at his neck. Alex felt warm skin part under her smooth fangs, she could see why now why vamps took mortal lovers. Bill tried to move but Alex was holding him in hands like steel. Gently she lowered him to the ground. He was groggy now. Not out but not exactly coherent.

"I'm sorry Love, I had to, it is just to keep you alive."

"What," he looked so confused.

"I'm a vampire Bill, my family are vampires. If you stay human they will kill you. I'll tell you the rest when you wake up," Alex carefully opened her own wrist and held it to his lips.

"No," he moved away as his humanity revolted but that part was quickly fading.

"Bill without this you will die, don't do that to me," Bill watched the blood on her wrist, it didn't quite look like blood or smell like it. It smelled sweet and enticing he wanted it. Once again Alex put her arm to his lips and this time he drank. Alex leaned over so she could cradle him as he held her arm.

His grip got strong fast as her blood filled him then slowly weakened. Finally his eyes closed and he slumped in her arms. Gently she laid him on the bed. Carefully she crawled up next to him; she was tired from the blood exchange. She settled her head against the skin of his stomach. His skin was still soft and warm. Soon it would be cool and silky like her own. For now she let herself drift into sleep there with him.

./././././././

"I call a duel father." James growled, staring down the Alpha.

His father looked at him, eyebrow lifted high, "For what reason?"

"To rule the clan." James stood high, now pulling off his height to his advantage.

The Alpha snarled, "Stand down."

"No."

They stalked towards each other, both of them growling at each other and looking for any openings.

"When I win you will die." James stated.

His father frowned, "You will not win." He lunged forward at the same time James did.

They met in mid air, hands turning into paws and jaws opening wide to rip and tear at the other.

When they came down the two wolves stared at each other, their eyes cold and calculating.

The brown wolf, James, leapt forward and caught the blondish one by surprise, managing to push him to the ground.

The blonde wolf twisted and turned his head, smashing it into the brown one's shoulder.

James yelped and grabbed a mouthful of blonde hide, shaking his head and ripping the skin from his alpha's back.

The alpha screamed and clawed at James's belly with his back paws, trying to get a hold on his neck.

But to no avail.

They rolled around on the floor of the mansion, blood getting everywhere. The alpha ripped his teeth into James's scruff, tearing it as much as he could while on his back.

./././././././././

Tom stood outside Casey's door, looking around carefully before knocking.

After a few seconds her voice came from behind him, "Do you want something?" she asked.

He shivered in surprise but turned to her, his sexy smirk on full blast.

"Yea, actually."

She noticed his glance down her body, she smiled, "Why don't we discuss this in my room." She pulled on his collar with one hand while opening the door to her room with the other.

././././././././././

"What the fuck are you doing Romeo?" Collette looked ethereal, angry and beautiful.

"I'm going to take him down." Romeo kissed Collette, "It's the only way we will be able to be together."

"But you aren't even full blooded. How are you going to do that?" Collette looked pissed.

"Trust me, I will find a way." Romeo disappeared from the room; Collette let out an uncharacteristic growl and kicked the door.

././././././././././././././././

James managed to lock his teeth around the Alpha's throat; his own leg was captured in his father's jaws.

He growled in pain but squeezed his jaw muscles and felt the alpha's windpipe collapsing under the pressure.

His father jerked his head and snapped James's leg; he leaned back on his other three.

The alpha grunted as James crushed him, he glared up at his traitor son.

Both were messed up, they had blood everywhere; almost every bone in their bodies was broken. But now the fight was drawing to its end.

James let triumph leak into his eyes for a few seconds.

Then he tore his father's throat out.

The alpha expired after a few gurgles.

James let go of his father's throat and hobbled back a couple of steps.

He threw his head back and howled.

At that moment, Romeo appeared.

He looked at the dead alpha, and then at James, who was still howling.

He took his chance and slipped his knife out of its sheath, running forward and taking a leap of faith.

James didn't see him coming; all he felt was the blade running across his throat.

Romeo stepped back and watched as James's throat bled out.

It was sort of anticlimactic, the way the new 'alpha' died.

Defeated by one who wasn't even pureblood.

James's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he gave one last gurgling snarl before feeling the last breath leave his body.

././././././././././././././

Casey threw her head back and grunted, sweat pouring off her back. She felt her skin whitening, her tiger wanting to burst loose. But she held it at bay.

Tom looked up at her from his position on the bed; she was on top, he on the bottom.

He furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed that her skin wasn't tan anymore, it was paper white, and dark stripes were making themselves known on her skin along her belly, back, and arms.

She looked down and his eyes widened, her eyes glowed.

She growled and then pushed herself against him once more.

./././././././././././././


	9. The End

**This Can't Be Happening**

**8**

The Final Chapter

….._...

Tom was out cold, Casey walking around the room after she had gotten done with him.

She looked over at his prone figure on the bed; he was still streaked with sweat. She sniffed and then grabbed a light blue robe, covering her body with it before heading out the doors.

…..

Romeo held Collette in his arms, "Told you I would kill him." He laughed.

Collette hit him on the arm, looking up at him with bright eyes, "You shouldn't have made me worry about you like that."

"I did it for us baby, it doesn't matter anymore." He lowered his head to hers, sweeping his lips across those of his mates. They held still for a moment before turning at the sound of feet padding towards them.

…

Noelle and Georg walked out into the gardens; the moon was but a sliver in the sky. But it still glowed brightly, illuminating the earth and the two on the ground.

"Do you want to stay here Georg?" Noelle turned and looked at him with wide eyes.

Georg pulled her to his body, "Of course, I would stay here if I could… but I have the band to worry about. They need me, and I have an obligation too."

Noelle closed her eyes, "Do you love me?"

Georg kissed her hard on the mouth, when he withdrew he gasped a little, "Yes."

Noelle nodded a little, "Let's go in, I have to do something."

…

Casey leaned on the wall outside of the room Bill and Alex occupied in her house.

She knocked twice and then waited.

Shortly after that Alex came out, looking peeved, "What?" she growled.

Casey lifted an eyebrow.

"Your brother and father are both dead."

"I know this; do you think I could not feel their passing?"

Casey shrugged, "Just felt like you should know, because now the wolf pack has to look for a new leader. If you aren't there soon some upstart could take the roll and banish you."

"Minor details," Alex waved her hand. Her eyes were still glowing and Casey was pretty sure nothing would deter her. "Unless you want to take Bill on his first hunt I suggest you give me a while," Alex grinned as Casey shuddered.

Alex as the next in line for the throne power wise had ordered everyone into submission. Romeo would take control but his child could not rule. Only a Dire's child would but Alex could take care of it later. As it was she turned back to face the awakening Bill. Alex watching with admiration in her eyes as he arose. Any small imperfection he had had was gone. His eyes were somehow a brighter amber and his skin was even paler. Alex reached out to him.

"How do you feel?"

"I don't know," he said.

"I guess that's normal," she shrugged. 'I was born this way'.

"It's insane," he said.

"Are you hungry?" Alex asked she was pretty sure he was and she needed to get him away from people if he was.

"Hungry?"

"Thirsty?" she asked it was more accurate.

"Yes," he said after a minute.

"Come with me," she said gripping his hand in a death grip and pulling him down the stairs and towards the jail. It would be easier this way.

…..

Casey looked down the hall; she caught Kyle looking at her in disapproval.

His gaze spoke where his voice did not.

She curled her lip up at him, telling him to fuck off in her own way

Kyle rolled his eyes and watched his sisters glow brightly in the darkness.

There was a reason he usually kept her locked in the dungeon while she was in heat.

And it didn't have anything to do with her bitch ass attitude.

Once she did that with a guy while she was in that stage…

Tom was doomed.

…

"Alex…" Noelle appeared out of the tree line beside her friend.

Bill had drunk his fill of the humans in the jail, Alex letting him gorge himself until he could barely stand straight.

"What?" Alex was a bit snappy, Bill needed his rest.

"Could you do something for me Alex? I swear, I would never ask you to do anything else for me ever again." Noelle looked at the ground.

She had left Georg in bed, asleep, and had come looking for the one vampire she actually trusted. She wanted to make Georg her own, at any cost.

Alex looked at her fully, using her mind to seek out the thing Noelle wanted.

"You…"

"Yes."

…

Tom sat up in the overly large bed and looked around; he heard the sounds of water running before he saw the light underneath the door. He got out of the bed and grabbed his clothes.

It had been a good fuck, one of his best, but he wasn't all that much into staying.

He wanted to know what was going on with Bill.

Before he could pull his shirt on, however, Casey suddenly appeared directly in front of him.

"Where are you going?" she asked, looking at him and placing one hand on his chest.

He felt a jolt of something pass through her fingers and seep into his skin. Tom grunted and lifted a hand, rubbing his chest as he eyed her curiously.

"To find Bill." He answered.

Casey shook her head, "No," she pushed him back onto the bed, "you have to stay here, or you will die. I wouldn't even trust a newborn with their own flesh and blood. No telling what he might do, even if he has fed." She looked up at the high ceiling.

Tom furrowed his brows, "Newborn?"

Casey turned away from his and he noticed that she was in a towel; his eyes immediately ran up her legs. When the towel stopped he had to stop himself from groaning.

She opened her wardrobe and dropped the towel as she took a night gown from a hanger and slipped it on.

Tom watched as she came back to him, "You will stay here, or die, your choice." She told him, going around to the other side of the bed.

She lay down and sighed, falling into a light catnap.

…..

Tom sighed. Normally he would have gone out immediately but after what had happened to Gustav...

He paused and thought slowly reaching out to his twin with his mind it was not something he did often. He felt something strange in his brother's mind something sinister. He recoiled, Bill's mind was always open never had it been like that. He froze he had no idea what to do.

Bill's attention drifted towards Noelle.

"Bill, Love come here," Bill came to her instantly. He was still slightly groggy. She gripped his hands and twisted him. Suddenly he was behind her with his arms crossed in front of her. She leaned against his arm and Bill rested his chin on her head.

"Is he okay with this?"

"Was he?" Noelle countered.

"It was necessary," Alex said unswayed.

"So is this," Noelle said.

"According to what? Your heart?"

"No, is that what got you into this mess?"

Noelle looked down, she said nothing. Alex could be particularly inquisitive when it came to the matter of Changing someone.

"I love him Alex, as much as you love Bill." She whispered.

Alex quirked an eyebrow up, not quite believing that she loved someone as much as she loved Bill. She loved Bill with everything in her being.

"Let me think about it for a little while, I will give you my answer shortly." She stated, disappearing along with Bill.

././././././././././././././.

Gustav was undisturbed in his room, sleeping away.

./././././././././././././././

Noelle returned to Georg, he was sitting on her bed, looking out the window, when she returned.

She sat on her knees behind him, hands rubbing along his back, "Do you believe in creatures of the night?" she asked.

Georg looked down, that was an odd question.

"I just want to know."

He hummed, feeling his muscles loosen in his back.

"I guess, I believe what I see, and I have never seen a vampire or a werewolf or whatever." He looked at her over his shoulder.

"Why?"

"I was just wondering, umm, what would you feel like if you did happen to see any of them?" she looked back at him, her hands stopped moving along his back.

./././././././././././././././

Casey felt Tom get off the bed; she opened her eyes and looked at him.

He was heading for the door.

She hissed and moved, appearing in front of him, leaning against the door.

"Where are you going?"

Tom blinked, "Weren't you just over there?"

She lifted an eyebrow, "You didn't answer my question."

"I was going out to see about Bill."

"He isn't here right now."

"What? Where is he then?"

"Alex took him out to dinner."

"What!"

"Hush, you're too loud." She lifted a hand and rubbed her ear tenderly.

././././././././././././

Alex knew she had to take Bill back to Dire Mansion sooner or later, that didn't mean she wanted to do it. She held his hand in hers as they went to the house.

Alex could feel the confusion of the family. They could sense a new link and a new ruler and it was all too new for a family stuck in the dark ages. Bill grew anxious and more and more reluctant to keep going as they neared the house. It wasn't surprising. He was new and un-used to having everyone in his head. The emotions from the house were probably flooding his mind; he had no idea how to stop them.

"Bill, think of a very strong memory," she said pausing, realizing that Bill should know how to keep people out on his own because she could do it but it would help if he knew what to do. Alex had no idea what he was thinking about. "Wrap your mind with it." Alex could feel him trying she closed her eyes and slipped into his mind to show him how. When she was sure that he could manage it she started walking again.

"How did you learn all this?" he asked her.

"The same way you learned how to walk and talk," she said with a shrug. She threw the mansion's doors open. Bill stared, everything was so much clearer in his sight, the murals and what was going on. He could smell wolves and blood. Yet it felt comfortable.

He felt safe; he could feel the way everyone differed to Alex. She was the strongest one they thought they had. They watched Bill with wide eyed but since Alex had made him they accepted him. If Bill closed his eyes he could see the complex web of relationships. Massive family's, mate bonds. True bonds.

A small group of children came forward. Something told him they weren't vampires. They reached out gently towards him. Bill knelt so he was on the same level as the children. He could feel the room filling. When he stood up he saw that the room was packed, all 5 stories up banisters and stairs full of people.

He noticed eerily that anyone over the age of 13 or 14 was paired up with someone. The crowd parted as a familiar face came through. Romeo stood there and just behind him was Collette.

"It seems my family we have a problem," Romeo said in a voice that everyone could hear.

"There is no problem, cousin," Alex said, "You earned the throne in your own right I have no wish to claim it."

"My child cannot rule, Alexzandria, I am not a Dire and my child may not even be a wolf, you know the rules of succession as well as I."

"Romeo, my father did not rule judiciously he ruled for his own gain. He weakened his own people. There is no man strong enough to take your place. I am the only female strong enough to take it even if that followed the laws of succession. You killed James you will rule until a challenger can come. A pack without a strong leader is weak; it will take both of us to lead."

"I am aware Alexzandria that things must change but there is no one here who may even bare a strong son."

"I am Alexzandria; I am the strongest wolf in the dire house hold. My father ruled this mansion for 3 generations. His own son, my brother, was the only one strong enough to destroy his rule. Romeo you are alpha, I pledge to you my oldest and strongest son to lead in your stead when he has grown to age." Everyone stared.

Casey stiffened and turned her head so she was gazing at the door.

"Stay here." She told Tom, and then left the room.

"What?" she snapped immediately.

Kyle snarled at her, "Do you have any idea what you have done!"

"I know exactly what I did!"

"YOU RUINED HIS LIFE!" Kyle leapt for her, but Casey was ready and met him head on

The collision echoed in the halls, their sisters huddled in their room, scared.

Tom heard the impact and watched the door with wide eyes.

Casey growled, "I did no such thing, he wanted it, and he got it." She pushed against Kyle, her canines lengthening.

He shuddered, feeling her dominant aura push against his own, trying to make him submit.

"You may as well have put a fucking leash on his neck."

Casey went white, her markings showing though easily.

"I did no such thing." She hissed.

"Stop repeating yourself."

Casey lunged, going from human to tiger in two seconds.

Kyle brought his arms up and she connected with him, breaking them.

He growled and then shifted himself.

In his place was an orange Bengal tiger, fur standing on end as he tried to look bigger.

Casey hissed, throwing a paw out.

He leapt and flew into her side, throwing her back into the door behind her and cracking it down the middle.

Alex's people had cleared out and Bill turned to her.

"Did you just give these people our first child?"

"Our first male," Alex said. "It's not until he's 14!" she protested as he stared her down.

"You didn't even talk to me about this!"

"I had no choice! It is my fault my family is weak I have to make them strong again!"

"You should have told me!"

"It was my decision!"

"It is my son! It is my decision," Bill's voice echoed in Alex's mind forcing her to her knees. It wasn't truly Bill but the wolf Alex's blood had given him.

"I should have told you," Alex said after a pause in which she fought her urge to fight his command. When she looked up at him her eyes were hot. Bill was surprised enough by his own primal actions but the pure animalistic look on Alex's face broke him free of the wolves hold.

././././././././././././.

Casey lurched to the side as Kyle lunged for her soft belly.

She growled loudly, forcing her dominant aura over his, smothering him with it. 'Hold Kyle, I am the Leader.' She hissed.

He was bowed underneath her power, 'Damn it Casey, stop!' he rolled his eyes up.

She stepped carefully until she was standing over him.

'Submit to me.' She growled.

He bucked, his head colliding with her door, making the crack grow, it released some splinters, but they paid it no mind.

She placed her front paws on his back, 'Submit.'

He whined as she put pressure on his spine.

She could seriously injure him like that, sure he would heal, but it would be an inconvenience to lay around in his tiger form waiting.

'Fine, I submit to you.' He waited.

Casey released his back from her paws and then retracted her aura, 'Don't ever do that again.' She told him,

When he sat up her paw lashed out and she caught him in the cheek with a claw.

His head smashed into the door once more and it came tumbling down.

They growled at each other, Kyle bleeding, Casey with her ears laid back.

"Heilig sheisse!"

They turned their eyes to him and then stopped moving entirely.

Tom had turned ghostly pale, he gripped the bedpost, and his eyes were wider than saucers.

Casey groaned, looking back at Kyle before returning to her human form.

Tom seemed to have a slight heart attack at that.

"Lay on the bed before you hurt yourself."

He did as she said, not because he wanted to, but because she had approached him and had placed her hands on his chest to push him back.

He looked up at her with wide eyes, "What the hell are you?" he asked.

"I am me, you just didn't know my other side." She answered, feeling the need to be truthful.

"You're a cat!"

"I'm a tiger, not a freaking cat, those things are scrawny." She rolled her eyes.

He gulped, "You're not going to kill me right?"

"No, I'm not going to do anything to you…"

"Why does it feel like there is something else?"

"…" Casey looked down, from the doorway Kyle transformed.

"Tell him or I will." He growled.

Casey curled her lip up, "Shut up Kyle, or I will snap your back for real this time." She threatened, glancing in his direction.

Tom blinked and flinched at the mental imagery.

She sighed and looked back down, "Well… how can I start this…"

She sat down and looked at her hands.

"I am in heat, and when I get this way I need to stay away from all things male. Kyle doesn't count as he is family," she looked at her brother, standing in the doorway, "you messed yourself up by coming after me."

Tom looked ready to protest, but she placed her hand on his cheek, "Whatever male I sleep with while I am in heat becomes my mate. Unlike Alex, who can fucking mate whoever she wants and not be in heat to do so."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Wait… you mean…"

"Bill is Alex's, no longer just yours. Now, you kind of belong to me, though I am the dominant one in the pairing as you are human." She looked down at him.

He frowned.

"If I were you," Kyle said glaring at his sister, "I would hope Alex likes you because she's Bill's maker to. He has to do what she says at least until he gets used enough to what he is to realize as the male he is automatically stronger than she but that can take forever!"

Tom could feel a whisper of something else in his mind coming from Kyle. Finally it registered. 'If you wish to be stronger than your mate and have your brother go to Alex and plead with her she will make you like us and like Bill. I cannot.'

He blinked; Casey glared at Kyle harsher still, "Leave." She ordered.

Kyle snorted but left, not wanting his back snapped in half.

She turned back to Tom, "Sleep." Her eyes caught his, she didn't blink, making her pupils dilate.

"Sleep now…"

He felt tired, his eyes closed, his head fell back and then he turned on his side and fell into a deep sleep.

Casey sighed, running a hand through her hair, walking to the other side of the bed. She glanced up and saw that the door was still dead, with a shrug she decided to fix it the next day.

She fell onto the bed and curled up around a pillow.

./././././././././././././././././

"Noelle!" Alex's presence roared into Noelle's mind. The new power of Alpha strong in her mind.

"Ow!" Noelle complained back mentally.

"I will do as you wish!" and she was gone. Alex had something else to investigate. Noelle could find her.

"Alex," Kyle said quietly to the woman as she and her mate appeared.

"She is a hypocrite," Alex said stepping into the house.

"She can be," Kyle sighed.

"Where is he?"

"With her," Kyle said glancing at Bill. It was hard to see the differences if you were human but Kyle could see the spread of perfection vampirism had brought him.

"Great," Alex said heading towards the room. "Kyle I need you if I am to do this right!"

"My twin?" Bill asked confused catching the ideas from Alex's mind.

"Yes Bill, Tom is going to be like us!"

…..

Tom opened his eyes to see Bill leaning over him, a happy smile over his lips.

He blinked, 'Bill…'

He looked around and saw Casey still asleep, her back to him.

He saw something that made his eyes widen, Kyle was back in tiger form. He was getting ready to jump, that much Tom could deduce, but on who?

Him, or Casey?

Then Kyle jumped and landed on the bed, Casey immediately waking up, but she was soon wrapped in his powerful grip.

He held his mouth open at her throat, she growled.

Alex swept into the room then, looking at them all before approaching Tom and Bill.

"Hypocrite." She muttered, seeing Casey awake and watching her.

Casey hissed and narrowed her eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she growled.

"What I need to do."

With that Alex turned away from Casey and looked at Tom, "You know about us by now I am sure." She stated, looking into his mind and seeing the events that had passed.

He nodded.

"Well, I am going to make you one of us, if only because Bill would be sad if I didn't. Well, that and you could be stronger than her and settle her crazy ass down."

Tom sat up, "What are you going to do?" he asked.

"This," Alex said as Casey roared. Alex gripped Tom's arm and bit open his wrist she did not swallow the blood instead she put a large amount of it into Casey's mouth forcing her to swallow or to choke.

Alex was quicker than the pissed off girl. She ripped Casey's wrist open unceremoniously and filled a glass part way and shoving it at Tom who looked revolted he looked at his brother wide eyed.

"Just do it," Bill said happily. Tom closed his eyes and drank it.

Casey bucked and writhed, her eyes closed in concentration, "No! No, no, no, no!" she managed to get her arms free of Kyle's and scratched at his face.

He growled and closed his eyes, protecting his irises.

Alex rolled her eyes at Casey's behavior, "You're acting like such a child!" she reprimanded the other woman.

Casey whipped her head in Alex's direction, her form shifting as she struggled free of Kyle's hold.

She gathered her limbs under her body and leapt.

But before she could collide with Alex, Bill stepped in front of her and threw his arm out, catching her in the chest and throwing her across the room. She hit the wall and slid down, unconscious.

No one bothered to go to her all of Alex's attention was on Tom. The pair had their arms clasped. Alex took a quick second to grin a thanks at Bill who just watched the pair nervously.

Alex's eyes closed as Toms fingernails turned into claws and tore open her arms. Alex didn't move as slowly it faded and he began to droop.

Alex caught him and set him on the bed. Bill ran his fingers over the cuts on Alex's arms they healed and he licked the blood off of his fingers.

Kyle returned to his form, looking over the unconscious pair, "Now what? Will it take him as long to change as it did him?" he gestured to Bill.

"I don't know, I wasn't an alpha when I changed Bill. Casey's blood is Alpha, so to speak, it might go faster, it might be the same."

"Hm." Kyle sighed, running a hand through his hair, "She is going to kill me."

"Which is why we changed him, the male mate is more dominant over the female." Alex glanced at Bill.

"Lock her up then?"

"Sure?"

Kyle looked over at Casey and then went to her, lifting her to his shoulders and carrying her out the destroyed door.

"Who killed the door?" Alex asked

"She did," Kyle said.

"Figures," Alex rolled her eyes.

"Where is Noelle?" Alex said annoyed and she and Bill headed out.

Kyle locked his sister in the basement and then went to his sister's door, unlocking it. They peered at him from the bed and he smiled.

"You guys are safe now, don't worry about big sister right now ok?" he told them.

The oldest one nodded and the rest of them yawned.

Kyle shut their door and then looked in on Tom; the man was still and silent.

Kyle then went to his room and collapse on the bed, going to sleep almost instantly.

…

The next day Tom woke up and found the youngest girl sitting on his belly. He lifted his head and she smiled.

"Hi."

Kyle appeared in the doorway, "You're awake?" he looked surprised.

"I think so, unless this is a dream." Tom looked at his body.

"I feel different." He stated.

"You're tiger, of course you feel different." Kyle walked up to him and lifted his sister off of his body.

"My sister is still in the basement, but I guess we can let her go now."

./././././././././././././.

"Where were you?" Noelle demanded as Alex appeared in front of her.

"Places," Alex said with a glare.

"That's nice," Noelle said unhappily.

"Did you tell him?" Alex wanted to know what she was walking into.

"I told him what I am," she said. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Fun," Alex muttered and Bill trailed after her.

"You aren't going to turn him into a blood obsessed freak are you?" Alex glared at her.

"Shut it or I'll bite you and leave you both to figure it out on your own," Alex said showing fangs.

"Wait, what?" Noelle took a step back.

…

Tom blinked twice, his eyes adjusting to the darkness.

He looked around, trying to find Casey, Kyle said she had been locked up somewhere down here.

He saw her then, on the bed, she was facing the wall and hadn't seen him come in. But more than likely she had heard him.

He approached the bed, looking down at her still figure.

"So, you're awake…" She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Are you mad at me?" Tom asked Casey quizzically.

"Mhmm," Casey said rolling to her feet.

"I don't think you are," Tom said watching her. It was hard to believe that she had to obey him. Suddenly he got a flash of Bill's memory Alex and Bill arguing and Alex kneeling in ascent to BILL of all people and what he saw when she looked up was crazier.

It was obvious on her face, she liked her orders. It had to be part of the magic going on.

"I am, you were supposed to be a simple fuck," she looked up at him, "but me being in heat, and Alex coming to turn you… it messed things up." She sighed.

Tom blinked, "Heat?" he asked.

Casey slapped her face with her hand, "I forget sometimes…" She looked at him. "Heat is basically the human equivalent of having a monthly period." She explained.

Tom nodded, taking in the information, "But you have to obey me right?" he asked.

Casey sighed, "Yes, unfortunately." She growled a little at that, narrowing her eyes and lifting her upper lip so her teeth showed.

"Hey, stop that." Tom took a step back.

Casey choked on her growl, her lip went back down, and her eyes stopped narrowing.

She looked at him silently, glaring through normal sized eyes now.

He blinked, "That's how it works?" he asked.

Casey rolled her eyes and nodded, "Are we going to go now? I want to go see the sun…" she looked at the door.

"Well… ok, but stay close to me, I still don't know about this new reality." He stated.

Casey stifled a snarl as her body placed itself behind his.

./././././././././././././

They were in the forest, Casey going over how to change into a tiger with Tom. On his request, she wouldn't have done it otherwise.

"Reach into your mind and feel for the raw power inside. You will recognize it, as it will be new to you and feel foreign." She stated, tapping his head with her finger.

Tom closed his eyes and Casey punched him in the stomach, he landed on his ass, "What the fuck?" he asked, looking up at her as he stood back up.

"Don't ever lower your guard, you could be killed like that." She told him, standing back and looking down at him. She smiled, feeling dominant once more.

Until Tom stood back up.

He looked down at her, "Don't do that again." He told her.

She frowned, "Fine…"

He sighed and then mentally searched for that new entity she said he had.

It took all of three seconds to find it, when he did he frowned, "Got it… now what?"

She sighed, "Make it expand, go into it, do whatever it takes to have a warm buzz feeling go through your body." She explained.

He concentrated, wondering how he was supposed to do something to it when he didn't know how to get into it.

But he didn't have to do that for long, soon enough he felt that warm buzz go through his body.

Casey stepped back as he shifted, giving him space.

When he was done a tiger stood there, but it was black, with even blacker stripes that were barely visible against his coat.

Casey frowned, "Well, that's new." She muttered.

He looked at her, she blinked.

"YOU'RE STILL TALLER THAN ME! WHAT THE FUCK!" she sat on the ground and almost started crying.

././././././././././././././

Alex could see what was going on with Casey and Tom through Bill's connection to Tom. Casey hadn't really wanted Tom and now she was stuck with him. Alex really wanted to laugh her ass off.

She really did think it was good for Casey to be second, Alex was really starting to realize it wasn't as bad as it seemed… Casey would to. There was no more worrying about everything, no more uncontrolled heat, no more being chased and hunted like an animal for your power. It really wasn't that bad.

Bill caught some of her thoughts and smiled back at her and she smiled to. Okay so it might take a while to get used to the fact that her head wasn't private no matter how strong her mental walls, at the same time she was never alone, it was a trade off.

…..

Finally Casey got over her little emo trip and started teaching Tom the ropes on being a fucking huge beast.

He had a hard time, when it came to hunting, his vegetarian oath not forgotten.

Casey stopped and looked at him when he stopped following her, well, he was slightly in front of her. She'd been annoyed at that.

'What's up?' she walked back over to him.

'We're going to eat animals?' he blinked down at her.

She nodded, sitting and cocking her head to the right, 'What's wrong with that?'

'I'm a vegetarian.' He put his ears back.

Casey stared at him for a few seconds, 'Bill's one too isn't he?'

Tom nodded.

She snorted, 'Not anymore, I know what Alex turned Bill into, and trust me, he didn't stay a leaf muncher very long. So how about you try it out again, trust me, it's better than rabbit food.' She stood and turned away.

Tom shook his head, watching her go.

Eventually Casey got him to find, hunt, and kill a rabbit.

…..

Her little sisters were in the hall when they returned, they saw Tom and scrambled towards him, chirps coming from their mouth.

Casey narrowed her eyes as they climbed on top of his shoulders and held onto his arms.

"What is with you guys?" he muttered, looking at them and lifting an eyebrow.

"They always do that, it's a loyalty thing to approach your leader whenever they enter the room." Casey told him, walking around to his front and eyeing her sisters.

They stared back at her, not moving from their spots.

Kyle had told them that Tom was now stronger than big sister, and that he could protect them when sister was being mean.

They didn't directly stare right at her but they didn't move.

././../../././

"Bill," Georg said surprised because Noelle said that she was getting someone who could help him stay with her.

"Hello Georg," Bill said with a smile.

"Do you know what's going on here? " Georg asked hoping someone who he was familiar with would help make things clearer.

"He's part of it now," Alex said and Bill caught her about the waist with his arm.

"Part of what?"

"The immortality, Georg, and I am here to give it to you too!"

"Who are you?"

"Alexzandria Dire, or perhaps it is now Alexzandria Kaulitz, member of the Dire clan, beta," she said sorting her head out.

"I guess I mean what are you?" Georg asked giving Bill the 'you will explain this later' look.

"We are vampires, but don't go crazy we aren't like they make us seem in the world out there," Alex waved to indicate otherness.

"We?" Georg gulped.

"Bill and I," Alex said pleasantly as Georg stared.

./././././././././././././

"You're different…" Casey looked up and down Tom's tiger body, walking around him and touching him here and there.

They were in her room, she had him change to see him again in his form.

Tom watched her, tip of his tail flickering slightly, she noticed and then lifted an eyebrow. "You getting mad at something?" she asked, looking at his face.

Tom blinked, 'How did she know that?' he thought.

"I was born tiger, the tail twitching means you're getting irritated, oh, and we share a mental link." She explained.

He sighed, transforming, "You can hear my thoughts?" he asked, walking over to her.

Casey looked up and then nodded, "Yes, after a while I guess you will be able to hear mine, but you aren't used to it yet. Don't overexert yourself."

He hummed and placed an arm around her shoulders, his naked skin pressing against her shirt.

She resisted the urge to growl, not really one for physical contact in the first place.

"You're mad too…" he stated.

"How do you figure that?" she asked, looking at the floor.

"I can feel you, your skin is tingling, and you're resisting growling at me." He told her.

Casey nodded again, "Good, now, are you hungry?"

"No, I had enough to eat…" he looked down at her.

Just then another of her sisters ran in and pounced on Tom, clawing her way up his side to perch on his head.

Ignore the fact that he was naked, she just wanted to be there.

Casey looked blankly at the white haired child.

Tom furrowed his brow, "Seriously, this is going to get old." He said.

The girl purred, hands grabbing at his cornrows, she slid so she sat on his shoulders, a leg around either side of his neck.

Tom whimpered, grabbing at his hair, his eyes watering.

Casey chuckled and walked off.

././././././././././././

"You're not going to make me like you are you?" Georg looked worried.

"Hell no, one new one is enough!"

"Then why are you here?"

"Because she needs me to do a blood exchange between you two so you can be like her, then you are her responsibility!" Alex said cheerily.

"There are a lot of people here," Bill said quietly into Alex's hair.

"I know you're just not used to it yet," she stroked his hand.

Georg turned to Noelle, "Will it hurt?" he asked worriedly.

"No, it'll be quick… well, it'll take a day or so to complete the change, but it will seem like nothing to you." She told him.

He nodded, turning back to Alex and Bill, who were wrapped around each other.

He cleared his throat, waited a few moments, and then Alex turned to him.

"I'm ready."

././././././././.

"You dye your hair?" Casey glanced at Tom, she had just gotten out of the shower and was brushing her hair. The thought had occurred to her just then.

"Yes."

"No wonder your black then…" she muttered, loud enough for him to hear.

"It has something to do with the tiger?" Tom looked at her from his phone.

"Yes, whatever you do to yourself in the human form, it will appear on the tiger form." She told him, piling her hair into a ponytail.

Tom nodded, Casey turned to him, "If you ever stop dying it then you will find out your true color…"

He nodded again.

"Go take a shower."

He looked at her, "Are you saying that I stink?" he asked.

"No, you just need to be clean, I don't like fleas."

./././././././././././

Alex sighed and took the two glasses Noelle had grabbed for her, she was going to make this slightly civilized... maybe. She gripped Georg's arm in a surprisingly strong grip.

Georg watched apprehensively as she lowered her head over his arm. Suddenly there was a strange feeling in his arm but before he could decide if it hurt or not a pleasant warmth was flooding into his body from the spot. Alex moved back quickly letting the blood from the wound drain into a cup.

Without Alex at the wound to keep it open it closed quickly. Bill was slightly in awe he could smell the blood, he wanted it and it was Alex's control keeping both of them under control.

He marveled at it. He was astounded how she could taste the blood and release it. Georg was staring at her probably because she had changed. Her pupils had changed looking like a wolves and fangs had come from her mouth which was now coated in blood.

He shuddered, what had he gotten himself into?

"Noelle," Alex said and the small girl came over proffering her wrist. She had seen vampires before even if it was disturbing to see one of her best friends like this she could do it for Georg.

She didn't flinch as Alex bit her even though vampire venom isn't quite as effective on other species, her wrist stung but slowly the warmth spread and she smiled until Alex handed them both a cup of the other's blood.

It was obvious what to do next but both Noelle and Georg stood there staring at the cup in front of them. "Drink!" Alex ordered and they did. Noelle turned to Georg catching his hands as he gripped hers violently, she didn't flinch but she caught him as he dropped.

She turned towards Alex and made a face, Bill kissed the blood off of Alex's lips and was murmuring praises for her self control she just smiled at him and turned to Noelle. "He should be like that for a while put him somewhere safe" she told the woman before turning on her heel and vanishing with Bill.

Fourteen years later and things had returned to somewhat normal for the band. They were still being a band though now that they didn't age they knew a time was coming where they had to end the band. One year or so after the band arrived in that small town in the Himalayas they could leave, with, in all except Gustav's case, their new families.

The reaction from their fans around the world was insane. Even the new album wasn't enough to keep the fans happy with their decision. It was perhaps the worst for Tom fans, Tom appears from seclusion with a new CD, a new wife, and six new sons!

All of them were black hair and blue eyed and half were vampires

Casey still shakes her head wondering how the hell that ever happened.

No one was horribly surprised, not to say they were happy about it, to see Bill with a wife and a small set of twins, one boy and one girl. Only one fan girl was crazy enough to try and come between Bill and his new family, she was never found again but of course no one even suspected Tokio Hotel.

Since then the family had grown... a lot. This is unsurprising since Alex is a wolf but since she kept tight tabs on all her children, none died so the numbers were even more dastardly than usual.

The pair has 17 kids, unsurprising when u think that every One point five to two years they have a set of twins or triplets.

Georg and Noelle had two kids only, one son and one daughter but the two are lively enough for everyone. So how does the band ever tour? Just about every year and a half the girls and children go back to the Himalayas.

Why every year and a half? Try keeping a pregnant vampire on the DL for 9 months! It was hard enough keeping the family under control so no one ever had reason to suspect anything of the like, the only way they managed it is that by eating rare or medium rare meats they could extend the amount of time between hunts.

Casey looked at her children, lifting her eyebrow.

They were all curled around Tom, nuzzled somewhere in almost every part of his body.

He was asleep too, exhausted from another night of partying and all that.

She looked around, grabbing the keys to her car.

"Good luck with that Tom!" she walked out and heard a groan behind her before a yelp echoed it.

Hm, seems one of the kids wanted a snack and the course was some part of their father.

She walked out of the house and took off down the road, the car keys were Tom's, so he couldn't get away.

Alex threw her head back and howled bringing her children down from every part of the house. Bill already had the youngest two at the table. The rest sat in their spots they as any human children would scarfed their food and ran off. Alex shook her head and yelled after them to clean up their mess. One by one they slunk back to pick things up.

Once things had been taken care of Alex and Bill moved to the living room with the youngest ones. Alex watched Bill play with the children with a small smile on her face.

"It's a damn gift from god that you like children," Alex said kissing the top of Bill's head.

"Where are you going?" Bill asked as she walked away.

"If I can do it so can you!" She said and the door shut behind her and he heard her car start.

"Great," he muttered.

A.N.

There we are. The end now review


End file.
